Don't Disappear
by 7RedCards
Summary: Nobody seems to know anything about Frisk, the new kid in town. Asriel and Chara want to become the lonely kid's friends, but are they getting in over their heads? Who exactly is Frisk? And what kind of secrets is he hiding? Rated T for possible violence and definite female/female relationships, possible male/male relationships. Full AU summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this came out a lot faster than I expected. I promise I'll keep updating the oneshot thing. I have a friend that motivates me for that :D**

 **Anyway, I should explain this AU. In this, monsters and humans have always lived together peacefully. Asgore and Toriel are still married. Chara and Asriel are alive, and are both now sophomores in high school. Sans and Papyrus are the same as ever. Undyne and Alphys will start dating later X3 and Mettaton is a TV star (of course).**

 **With all of that out of the way, enjoy!**

When Asriel first sees the kid, he almost mistakes him for his sister Chara. Although the longer he looks, the more differences he finds. Olive skin, a blue and purple striped sweater, blue jeans, and a stoic expression. His eyes, oddly, are squinted, as if the sun is in his eyes. But his hair is the same color and length, going down and almost reaching his shoulders, but not quite. Or at least, that's how Chara's hair was when she was younger. Now it reaches down tot he base of her back. Asriel doesn't realize that he's been staring until Chara taps him on the shoulder.

"Do you know that kid?" He asks her, gesturing tot he stranger as he opens a locker. Chara looks at the boy for a few seconds before waving her hand in a 'sort of' gesture.

"I think Mom mentioned getting a new student earlier today. But I don't know his name." She replies. Asriel nods, then hums and looks at a clock.

"Well, there's no time like the present to make friends!" He exclaims, grinning as he approaches. But the second that the boy notices Asriel, he tenses up and looks away. "Howdy! I'm Asriel Dreemurr! What's your name?" The boy doesn't answer. Chara walks over and grins at him, but he ignores her too.

"I'm his sister, Chara!" She introduces herself. She holds her hand out to shake. "It's really nice to meet you!" The boy steps away a bit, grabbing his backpack from the locker and closing it. Then he turns away from then and walks outside to the bus stop.

...

"I believe his name is Frisk." Toriel tells them later that day as they sit down for dinner. "Frisk Aguilera." She looks at them and frowns. "Why, was something wrong with him?" Asriel shakes his head and smiles at his mother.

"No. We just tried to talk to him. He didn't even seem to acknowledge us, though." He replies, twirling his fork in the pile of spaghetti on his plate. Chara laughs as Asgore walks in wearing his 'Mr. Dad Guy' shirt that she'd made for him years ago. The large monster grins at her as he sits down.

"How has school been going for you two?" He asks them in his deep baritone voice. Chara's face suddenly turns into one similar to Frisk's that they had seen earlier. Asriel laughs at this sight and decides to speak first.

"It was actually pretty great! I aced my Algebra 2 test and finished my science project!" He exclaims. Asgore nods and grins back, then looks at Chara almost warily.

"And what about you?" He asks. She grimaces, then sighs.

"It was alright..." She mutters half-heartedly, not looking at him. Asgore looks at Toriel, who smiles gently and shrugs before standing.

"I'm going to make dessert." She says, walking over to the oven. Chara's face brightens immensely as she cheers. Asriel and his father laugh.

...

"come on, bro." Sans says, grinning as they drive down the road towards the Dreemurrs' house. "just one more."

"NO, SANS!" Papyrus replies, looking extremely irritated. "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT, BUT THEN YOU CONTINUE TO MAKE THOSE GOD AWFUL JOKES!" Sans just laughs and looks out the window.

"a woman gave a cashier the wrong amount of change by accident. when the cashier found out, she looked at the customer and asked 'where's your common _cents_?'" **(Something similar happened today in my algebra class XD)** Papyrus groans loudly and rolls his eyes. Then he frowns as he sees Chara walking down the side of the road, alone.

"IS THAT CHARA?" He asks, slowing down the car as they get closer. Sans squints, then shakes his head.

"i don't think so. but still, pull over." His brother complies and stops next to the boy.

"HELLO THERE!" Papyrus says. The boy flinches and spins to face them, but his face doesn't show any expression besides...well, blankness. His eyes are squinted, despite the darkness. He doesn't say anything, so the tall skeleton continues. "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! ARE YOU LOST, HUMAN?" The boy gazes at Papyrus for a moment, then slowly shakes his head. "DO YOU NEED A RIDE HOME?" Another head shake. "ARE YOU SURE?" A nod this time.

"where's your house, kid?" Sans asks. The boy points down the road. The skeleton's follow the kid's gesture to a single house about three hundred yards away. A single light is turned on in the window. The brothers frown and look back at the kid. Or rather, at the spot that he had been previously standing. Nobody's there anymore.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Papyrus asks, looking down the road. But the boy is nowhere to be seen. The only place he could've gone is the dense forest a few yards away from the road.

...

The next morning, Asriel and Chara ask everyone they can about Frisk. Most seem to have no idea who they're talking about. A few only seem to vaguely recall seeing him. But they finally end up asking the one person that they both dislike with an almost burning passion: Jerry.

"That weirdo?" The misshapen monster asks, his nose upturned as always and his eyes squinted as if he's in the middle of a sneeze and froze that way. "He doesn't get in a car or a bus. He just walks behind the school and vanishes." Jerry's attention is quickly turned to his phone, and he scoffs. "The wi-fi here sucks..."

"Well, we're a bit closer..." Asriel says as they walk to their next class. Chara nods resolutely and frowns.

"Now we just need to get Frisk to actually speak to us. Hmm...maybe we can follow him behind the school when it ends today?" She suggests.

"He'd probably just think we're creepy." He replies. "Besides, we just wanna-"

"Why're you two so interested in me...?" A quiet, timid voice asks from behind them. They both whirl around to see Frisk staring at them, his eyebrows betraying confusion but his eyes still squinty and his mouth still almost a line.

"We, uh..." Asriel mutters, looking embarrassed. Chara rubs her arm awkwardly.

"Just leave me alone..." Frisk whispers, looking down at the floor. "For your own sakes..." Then he turns and walks away.

 **I'm enjoying this so far! I hope you guys are too! By the way, would you guys like to see any pairings in this besides Undyne/Alphys? Feel free to tell me if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry about yesterday! My God-knows-how-old PC router finally broke down, so I had to get a new one XP**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

It's been two days since Frisk had said that. And it seems that he's done everything he can to avoid Asriel and Chara since then. He's never at his locker when they're at theirs, and he somehow gets out of school earlier than everyone else.

"How're we gonna talk to him if we can't even find him?" Asriel asks at lunch on the third day, looking at his sister. Chara drums her fingers on the lunch table and picks at her macaroni. Then her face brightens and she grins mischievously, like she always does when she thinks up a plan or scheme.

"I've got an idea." She says, grinning widely as she grabs her brother's paw. "Come on!" She pulls Asriel into Toriel's classroom. Their mother looks at them and smiles.

"Hello, my children!" She exclaims. "Can I help you with something?" Chara nods.

"We need you to do us a huge favor." She replies. "I promise I'll do the dishes tonight if you do it." Then, still grinning, she tells her adoptive mother her plan. But she makes sure not to mention Frisk.

...

"Asriel and Chara Dreemurr, please report to my office." Toriel says into the intercom roughly ten minutes before the bell rings. The two look at each other, then pack their things and walk to their mother's office. They then wait until the bell rings and leave. Asriel circles around one side while his sister circles the other. They see Frisk quickly getting his backpack from his locker and swinging it over his shoulders. He turns just as Asriel approaches from that way. He turns the other way just to see Chara blocking it.

"What do you two want from me...?" He asks almost silently.

"We wanna know why you've been avoiding us." Chara replies bluntly, frowning. "And why you're always alone."

"Because everyone's better off that way..." He replies. "All I ever do is..." He trails off and looks at the floor. Deciding not to press that matter, Asriel steps closer.

"We wanna be your friends, Frisk." Asriel says gently, smiling. "Please at least give us a chance...?" Frisk looks at him, the corners of his lips turning down just slightly. Then he finally shakes his head. The two siblings frown.

"I'm not worth the effort." He turns and tries to walk around Asriel. But the Boss Monster blocks him.

"Just for today?" He offers. "If you decide you don't like us, or vice versa, we'll leave you alone from then on." Frisk seems to radiate slight frustration, despite looking completely stoic. But Asriel also senses fear. Then he slowly nods.

"...just for today..." He replies. Asriel and Chara cheer as if their favorite football team had won a game, and Frisk winces slightly. Then he walks past them to the outside of school. For once, he's not out extra early. He seems to pick up his pace as soon as Asriel realizes this, and they keep up with him.

"So, don't you wanna know our names?" Chara asks. Frisk shrugs.

"I guess that depends on whether or not you wanna tell me them..." He replies just as quietly as always. Asriel nods.

"My name's Asriel, and this is my sister Chara." He introduces, grinning as they follow Frisk behind the school. The younger kid pulls some branches out of the way, revealing a seldom used dirt path towards his house. Asriel frowns.

"How long has this been here?" He asks. Frisk shrugs.

"It's handy...and I like stopping at the mountain..." He replies. Chara frowns.

"What mountain?" She asks curiously.

"Mount Ebott...it was where the final battle between monsters and humans was waged before the peace treaty was made." He replies seriously. "It's a great place to watch the sunset before I go home..."

"Do you mind taking us there...?" Chara asks politely. Frisk shakes his head.

"Sure...come on..." He heads down the path, the two siblings following him. But they forget to cover the path back up...

...

Frisk is only a few feet ahead, heading tirelessly up the steep path to the mountain peak. Asriel and Chara are following silently until Chara points at a sign nailed to a tree.

"What does that say?" She asks. Frisk seems to disregard it. When they see it, they feel chills down their backs.

 _Please Don't Do This!_

"What does that mean...?" Asriel asks, though he already has an idea. Chara shakes her head, then speeds up to get closer behind Frisk. Asriel does the same, but they see more signs.

 _Someone Loves You!_

 _Don't Give Up!_

 _You're Worth More Than This!_

They finally reach the peak as the sun sets. The sky looks picture perfect, mixing from blue to violet to magenta, then finally to orange. But in front of them is a hole about ten feet across and ten feet wide. It seems to be bottomless, only pitch dark from the moment they look in.

"Frisk...is there something about this place..." Asriel looks at him slowly. "That you haven't told us...?"

"yes, there is." Sans says from behind them. Asriel and Chara whirl around, but Frisk doesn't seem surprised. He just looks back at Sans as if he was expecting him to show up.

"You just won't let me be, will you...?" Frisk asks quietly. Sans ignores him...or so it seems.

"the story goes that anyone who climbs mount ebott disappears." He continues slowly. Asriel frowns.

"Disappear...? Then what're the signs for?" He asks. Sans looks down, his eyes turning black as he answers.

"they've never reached the bottom, even after all these years of excavating..." Sans looks up at them. "The bodies disappear."

"Bodies?" Chara whispers, looking back at the hole. "You mean...?" Sans doesn't answer for a moment. But when he does, his voice is distorted and almost demonic.

" ** _People throw themselves down this bottomless pit to kill themselves._** "

 **No words can be said for this. I hope you guys enjoyed :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! :D**

 **But since a friend of mine decided to stop reading this particular story because of something I said about it, so I guess I should tell you guys about this story what I told him.**

 **I've never taken any of my stories as seriously as this. In both the spirit of the game Undertale and for...reasons that I don't even know...this story is gonna be dark. This whole story will have the trademark cuteness and family moments that most of my stories have. But mostly it'll be a long walk through Hell before we reach the light at the end of the tunnel. This will cover many dark themes. Asriel and Chara are diving headfirst into a web of lies, secrets, and mysteries. And it all revolves around Frisk. Read at your own risk.**

 **Now, enjoy :)**

Asriel feels his heart grow numb. He slowly looks back at Frisk, who has lowered his head and is staring at the ground. Chara looks horrified, her eyes pointing straight at the hole in the mountain. Sans doesn't speak for several seconds. When Asriel looks back, he sees why. The skeleton has vanished.

"...Frisk...let's go..." Asriel says, looking back at the younger boy. Frisk slowly nods, still looking down. Asriel lets him go first while he and Chara follow him down the mountain. "Why would Frisk climb a mountain like this...?" He whispers. Chara shakes her head.

"He said it's for the view. And even if we think that it's for another reason..." She shrugs. "He probably won't tell us anything..." Asriel sighs.

"I guess so..." Then he calls out to Frisk. "Hey, would you like to hang out with us again tomorrow?" Without warning, Frisk whirls around. He looks surprised, and yet his mouth remains a straight line and his eyes squinted.

"I...really...?" He asks, sounding confused. Asriel smiles and nods.

"Of course! We'd love to be able to see you again!" He replies. Frisk stares at them for several seconds before he finally nods.

"Okay..." Shocking them both, he smiles slightly. Even though it's a small one, it seems to brighten the area around him. "I'd like that too..."

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Asriel asks. "You can go home. We'll call a friend to pick us up." Frisk nods and walks down the path. When Chara squints, she can see a house in the distance. It only has one light on.

...

Frisk waits until he's several dozen yards away before a huge grin grows on his face. He opens his big, bright blue eyes and struggles not to cheer. _You finally have friends!_ He thinks to himself, still grinning. _This feels...AMAZING! You have friends now...you're determined to keep them, right?_ He nods in response to his own thoughts. But it seems that the closer he gets to home, the more his happiness ebbs away. By the time that he reaches his front porch, he's shaking. A tear rolls down his face as he grips the doorknob. _You want to give up..._ His grip loosens. _But you stay DETERMINED._ Forcing a smile, he opens the door.

...

Asriel laughs as the pot that Papyrus is making spaghetti in catches fire, as it always does. Undyne seems disappointed when Toriel pours a bucket of cold water on it and douses the flames. Sans grins next to Chara.

"don't look so put out, undyne!" He exclaims. Chara and Toriel burst out laughing while Papyrus looks annoyed. When the phone rings, Asriel stands and walks into the living room. He picks up.

"You've got the Dreemurrs!" He exclaims cheerfully. "Can I help you?"

"...hey, Asriel..." Frisk says quietly. The monster grins.

"Hey! How're you?" Then he frowns. "How'd you get this number?"

"...the phone book..." Frisk replies. "I have your mom's class, so..."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Asriel grins. "So I was thinking that maybe Chara and me can take you to a restaurant tomorrow?" His grin fades slightly when Frisk doesn't answer. "Are you still there?"

"...I don't think I should..." The human says, sounding sad. Asriel frowns.

"Okay, then how about-"

"I don't think I should be friends with you guys..." Asriel blinks, then his frown deepens.

"Why, did something happen?" He asks.

"I thought that I'd be able to, but...I can't." Frisk whispers. "I just can't..."

"Why not?"

"...I'm sorry, Asriel..." He hangs up.

...

As Frisk walks towards school, he feels an all too familiar presence behind him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Sans...?" He asks.

"you know why, kid." The skeleton says behind him solemnly.

"Well, you can stop. I don't need a babysitter." Frisk replies, turning to face the monster. Sans is smiling as always, but it seems sympathetic.

"i beg to differ. you and i both know that you need a friend more than ever right now." Frisk glares, blinking back tears. _He has NO RIGHT...!_

"Following me isn't being my friend!" He almost yells. "It's being a stalker!" Sans' smile doesn't fade. But it looks sad.

"let them be your friends, buddy." The monster says quietly. "you won't regret it." Frisk shakes his head.

"I might not, but they will. And we both know that, don't we?" He replies, tears finally starting to pour from his eyes. Sans shakes his head.

"they'll be fine. and besides..." He grins. "they'll have their family to pull them through. and if you let them in, you will too."

"I CAN'T!" Frisk shouts. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then he spins around and runs towards the school. Sans closes his eyes and sighs.

"i'm sorry, buddy. but i can't leave you alone. not now...not ever..." He turns and walks away.

...

Before he reaches the now clear path, Frisk stops and wipes his eyes. Hoping against hope itself, he makes himself look back.

"Sans...?" He calls out quietly. He waits. "..." _But nobody came..._ Turning back to the school, he pushes the branches back down behind him and walks to the building. He doesn't notice the tall figure watching him from the baseball field. The figure shakes her head slowly and looks at the ground.

"You can't do this to yourself." She mutters. "If you'd stop pushing people away, you wouldn't have had to look back. You could've just looked beside you." Then she sighs and walks to the building as well. "I'll have to talk to you in class today..."

 **I think it'll surprise you who the figure is X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Figured I'd add a fourth chapter before the school week starts because frickin exams DX**

 **ANYWAY, I was asked a couple of days ago about what pairings there might be other than Alphys/Undyne and Asgore/Toriel. Well, what do you guys think? Just tell me in a review what pairings you'd like (out of the options below) and I guess majority rules!**

 **Chara/Frisk**

 **Asriel/Frisk**

 **Sans/Frisk**

 **And...I guess that's it, assuming that they meant pairings with Frisk XD**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Gym class. Definitely not Asriel's favorite subject. Not because he hates physical activity. He's far from lazy, and has a pretty good build. It's just...the gym teacher.

The famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask) Undyne. Famous among the other teachers for her passion and determination, infamous among students for her almost brutal exercises. She's the only teacher that boasts a perfect teaching record. Not a single student has failed her class, or even made below a 75 after the first week. This is because of two things: One, her previously mentioned passion and determination. Two, NO STUDENT wants to take her class twice. Most claim that she's "too intense". In Asriel's opinion, that's putting it _mildly._

"GO GO GO!" She shouts as some of the slower (lazier) kids run their daily laps. Immediately, they speed up. "If you don't hurry your butts' up I'll have to keep you after school and finish!" They don't need to be told twice. After she says that, they practically _fly_ the rest of the way. And in some of the winged monster's cases, literally. When they finally finish and sit down, Undyne grins cheerfully. "Alright, punks! You've got two game options!" She points to a box in the corner. "Kickball, or Bullet-Hell!" Everyone seems confused by the second one. Chara raises her hand without fear, something that a few of the students admire.

"Ms. Undyne, what's 'Bullet-Hell'?" She asks. Undyne looks at her and smirks.

"I'm glad you asked, kid!" She replies. "It's a Monster-versus-Human game! We divide the class in half with humans against monsters in 'fights'!" When everyone looks apprehensive, she explains. "Whoever gets hit three times first wins. The monsters use magic, the humans use these!" Undyne picks up the box. Instead of kickballs, she shows everyone...toy knives. She tosses one to every human, then divides the class. "Alright, they'll be one-on-one fights! First up...!" Undyne looks at a clipboard. "...Chara against Snowdrake!" Chara and a birdlike monster made of snowflakes walks to each side of the gym.

"I can beat you, 'snow' problem!" Snowdrake boasts. Chara just chuckles sarcastically.

"I've heard a skeleton make better jokes than that!" She hisses, clutching the knife and grinning.

"START!" Undyne calls. Snowdrake casts an ice spell, shooting curved ice blades at Chara. The girl rolls out of the way, then jumps forward and slashes. Snowdrake winces as it hits him and leaps back.

"'Chill' out!" He exclaims. Then from all directions more ice blades appear and shoot at his opponent. Chara nimbly ducks and leaps her way towards Snowdrake, slashing him again. He suddenly shoots another ice blade just as she swings, knocking her back a few feet. She hits the floor and rolls, jumping to her feet. Then she decides to experiment. "You like to fight in 'cold' blood, huh?!" Chara fakes laughing.

"Okay...!" She exclaims, grinning. "That was pretty good!" Then, the second Snowdrake lets his guard down...she swings. He's knocked back a couple of feet and falls onto his back. Undyne whistles.

"Good going, Chara! Clever!" She praises. As the human and Snowdrake sit down, Undyne looks at the clipboard again. "Asriel and Frisk!" The two boys look at each other, then silently go onto the 'arena'. "All out on both sides!" Undyne calls before blowing the whistle.

"Here we go..." Asriel mutters. Then he shoots several multi-colored stars at Frisk, who dodges. When they hit the ground, several more stars fly out from them. Frisk continues to dodge, slowly making his way closer to Asriel. The monster barely notices as two glowing white swords appear in his hands. He swings at Frisk quickly and repeatedly. The human ducks and rolls away. Asriel backs up a little as starburst patterns of light appear around Frisk. The human jumps out of the way just in time as rainbow colored lightning strikes down where the patterns are. "This'd be over a lot sooner if you'd let me hit you!"

"All out on both sides, remember?" Frisk replies calmly. "Well, she didn't say _how_ to go all out!" He drops the knife. "I'll wait until you either give up or beat me!" Undyne looks interested, as do most of the class. It goes on the same way for several minutes, Asriel casting magic and Frisk dodging. What the Boss Monster doesn't notice is the human getting closer steadily. Then, finally, he laps...and tackles Asriel. They both hit the floor with a thud. Panting heavily, they look at each other. Frisk, although his eyes are still squinted, is grinning. Asriel grins back and lays his head back on the floor. The two boys start to laugh tiredly.

"Alright, get up!" Undyne yells, but with an amused grin. "We've gotta have the next match!"

...

The bell rings just as a girl pets Greater Dog again and wins the match. The dog licks her face and jumps back into his armor the wrong way as it leaves the room.

"Frisk, I want you to stay behind!" Undyne yells. Frisk frowns slightly, but nods and waits. When everyone leaves, Undyne walks over to him. "Kid...you and I need to have a talk." She sits down next to him.

"Is this about the same thing that Sans keeps telling me?" Frisk asks quietly. Undyne nods. The human shakes his head. "I can't, Undyne. I can't drag them into it..."

"You aren't dragging them in." She replies. "If anything, you're pushing them out. I don't know what's going on with you. Nobody does besides Sans, and he won't tell us anything." Frisk nods.

"I made him promise not to..." He mutters. Undyne smiles a little.

"He must really care about you if he actually _promised._ " She bites her lip. "Kid, let me tell you a story. You know Alphys, right? Or you've at least heard of her?" Frisk nods.

"She's the lead scientist at the college, right?" He asks. Undyne nods. "And she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Another nod.

"She and I used to just be good friends. We'd watch anime all day when we were younger like total geeks." She chuckles, then frowns. "She was never self-confident at all. She was convinced that if she ever tried to conduct experiments that she'd hurt someone she cared about. That's because...she actually did, once. She, Sans, and Papyrus all worked with this other scientist, Gaster. He was their uncle. Sans and Papyrus', I mean. When they were helping him with a dangerous project, Alphys got so nervous and jittery that she...made a mistake on an important part of the experiment. Gaster...isn't with us anymore." She clears her throat. "But when she and I...uh, 'confessed'...she became a lot more confident. A lot more _happy._ Do you see where I'm going with this?" Frisk slowly nods, so she continues. "You just need to let people in. Let people care about you. Take it from Alphys. You won't regret it, I swear on my life." She stands and leaves the gym. Frisk sits in silence for another minute or so before he shakes his head and stands.

"You're just like Sans...you don't see it." He says out loud. "It's a two-way street. Even if _I_ don't regret letting you all be my friends..." He walks out of the gym. " _You guys will._ "

 **And another chapter draws to a close X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned X3**

 **The votes so far:**

 **Asriel/Frisk: 2**

 **Chara/Frisk: 1**

 **Sans/Frisk: 0**

 **Enjoy!**

The moment Frisk gets to the base of Mount Ebott, he sighs as he feels a presence behind him.

"Sans, stop following me..." He mutters, turning around. His eyebrows raise when he sees a tall goatlike monster. "Toriel?" The teacher nods and giggles, smiling sweetly.

"I saw you going through here and thought I'd follow you." She says, still smiling. "Do you go this way every day to get home?" Frisk slowly nods and looks back at the distant figure of his house. The light's off. Frisk looks back at Toriel when he realizes that she'd said something else.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that...?" He asks. Toriel grins in a politely amused manner before repeating herself.

"I asked if you'd like to come and see my family." Frisk frowns slightly. _How many people are gonna give me the same talk about letting people in? They're digging their..._ Frisk looks back at his house and bites his lip. _Well...the light's not on...maybe it's safe for tonight...?_ He sighs and slowly nods.

"Okay...that sounds nice..." He mutters. Toriel smiles brightly and grabs him by the hand.

"Come with me!" She exclaims, leading him at a remarkably fast pace back down the path. Neither of them notice the light that flickers on in the window of Frisk's house, fading from sight as they get back to the school building.

...

Frisk is surprised just from the sheer size of Toriel's property. It's the only house for a few miles, and it's on several acres of forest. He can even hear the sound of a river rushing above the noise coming from inside the house. Anxiety gnaws at him as he and Toriel approach the front door.

"Woah!" Undyne's voice rings out. "Don't blow up the whole freaking kitchen, Papyrus!" A familiar, loud voice replies.

"WE DO IT THIS WAY ALL THE TIME AT YOUR HOUSE!" Frisk can't help but smile. Toriel knocks on the door.

"Somebody get that!" A smooth, deep voice calls out. It reminds Frisk of the male judges on shows like Project Runway. He almost giggles when he remembers how one of the teacher's had played that while she went to get something.

"But you're closer, you lazy hunk of-" Chara exclaims, but is interrupted by the smooth voice.

"A hunk? Well, I'm glad you think so, darling~!"

"UGH!" Chara cries out in frustration. Toriel sighs impatiently and knocks on the door. Offhandedly, Frisk sees a spare key sticking out from under the welcome mat that they're standing on.

"Please get it, Mettaton..." A female voice says meekly. Frisk feels a small spike of excitement as he recalls the name and the voice. The robot movie star and the college professor!

"i've got it." Sans' voice suddenly chimes in. As he hears the footsteps approaching, the feeling of anxiety grows in Frisk's chest. _I can't do this...I need to go home! I just need to make an excuse...but what should I say?!_ Before he can open his mouth to speak, the door opens and Frisk is face to face with the skeleton. They stare at each other for a solid ten seconds before Sans' perpetual grin widens. "hey kid! what brings you here?" Then he looks at Toriel and chuckles. "tori got ahold of you, huh?" Frisk nods silently.

"Frisk agreed to come over." Toriel explains simply as she leads the human inside. Frisk swears that he sees surprise flash across Sans' face before it's gone and once again replaced by his trademark grin. The second that everyone sees Frisk, they freeze. Mettaton looks around after a few minutes and smirks.

"Never seen a human before?" He asks sarcastically. Then he sighs and stands from his seat on the soft, almost furry looking blue couch to walk over and stick a metallic hand out. "You must be Frisk, yes?" He grins genuinely. "Asriel and Chara have told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you, darling." Frisk shakes the star's hand and smiles nervously.

"Thank you...it's nice to meet my favorite TV star..." He mumbles. Mettaton catches it and grins proudly. Frisk looks past the robot to see everyone else still seemingly in shock. Then he yelps as a blur of white tackles him to the floor. Asriel laughs and hugs him, his tail wagging in a blur.

"You finally came!" He grins widely. "I knew you would!" Chara, Sans, and Toriel laugh while Alphys mutters something to Undyne. The fish covers her mouth to keep from laughing. Papyrus looks confused, and Mettaton looks moderately amused. When Asriel finally gets off and helps Frisk up, he grins. "You're gonna have a lot of fun here, I promise!" Frisk nods, but bites his lip.

"Asgore should be back from work early tonight." Toriel adds. "So you'll be able to meet everyone!" Asriel and Chara cheer, making her chuckle. Frisk smiles a little bit as the two siblings lead him into the kitchen.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME MAKE DINNER, FRISK?" Papyrus asks. Frisk looks at the pot of pasta, then at Undyne. Then he slowly nods. "YAY!" Frisk can't help but giggle quietly.

...

"Come on, come on...!" Undyne mutters as she watches an anime called _Clannad._ "C'mon, Tomoyo, kick Sunohara's ass!" When this does indeed happen, the fish leaps up and cheers. Asriel and Chara burst out laughing while Alphys grins. Frisk watches them next to Sans, but doesn't laugh.

"enjoying yourself, kid?" The skeleton asks quietly. Frisk nods, then looks down and frowns.

"I wouldn't have made you promise if I knew you didn't like making them..." He whispers back. Sans looks a little surprised.

/3 Months Earlier/

"You can't tell anyone else about this!" Frisk exclaimed as tears flowed down his cheeks. Sans frowned and shook his head.

"i can't let you just deal with this by yourself. at least let me-"

"NO!" Frisk screamed, making Sans step back in surprise. "I won't let you do that! I can't let you risk getting hurt, or worse!" He looked back at the subject of the argument, then at the skeleton again. "Promise me you won't tell anyone else!"

"kid, i can't just-"

"PROMISE ME!" Frisk sobbed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. But a fresh round began to stream down even as he did. He and Sans stared each other down for a few minutes before Sans closed his eyes and sighed before nodding.

"...i promise, frisk." He turned away to leave. But just before he did, he looked back at the human. "but don't expect me to leave you to deal with this on your own. i made another promise long before i made this one to watch over you. and i'll be _damned to hell_ before i break it."

/End/

Sans sighs and smiles. "don't worry about it, kid." He says just as the door opens and a broad shouldered monster even taller than Toriel steps into the house.

"Dad!" Asriel and Chara exclaim as they tackle hug him. He laughs in a deep baritone and hugs back. Frisk smiles shyly as the huge monster sees him.

"And who might this be?" He asks, a friendly smile covering his bearded face.

"This is Frisk, Asgore." Toriel replies. Asgore's eyebrows raise before his smile widens. Frisk nervously holds his hand out to shake. He almost yelps when the large monster instead hugs him. Frisk pulls away uncomfortably, but Asgore's grin doesn't fade.

"It's terrific to finally meet you, Frisk!" He exclaims heartily. Frisk smiles, then suddenly frowns and looks at the TV.

"What time is it?" He asks, urgency layering his voice slightly. Undyne frowns and checks the time.

"It's...10:17." She replies. Frisk's eyes actually _open fully_ , to everyone's surprise. But the sapphire blue orbs hold only fear.

"I have to go!" He exclaims, turning around.

"Are you alright darling?" Mettaton asks, frowning. Frisk shakes his head and runs to the front door. He feels a hand grab his wrist, but he shakes it away and dashes out the front door.

...

He doesn't slow down to catch his breath until he's back at the mountain. And by then, it takes all he has not to collapse to the ground right there.

"kid, where's the fire?" Sans asks from behind him. Frisk ignores him and instead just takes off again towards the distant figure of his house. The light's on, and he can vaguely see...his eyes widen, and he runs even faster. Sans seems to suddenly appear in front of him, and Frisk rams into him. They both fall to the ground. When they both get up, Sans grabs Frisk's hand. "why don't you just stay?" He asks. Frisk looks at him incredulously.

"You know I can't do that!" He exclaims, trying to wrench his hand free. But the skeleton's grip doesn't loosen.

"why not? if you're with us, you won't have anything to worry about!"

"Just leave me alone!" Frisk pries his hand away and runs towards the house. When he finally gets there, he's panting heavily. Dread tugging hard on his nerves, he walks inside.

 _Let's hope that the fun was worth it..._ He thinks as he closes the door behind him.

 **I love building up Frisk's secret X3**

 **I'll let you guys vote for shippings for a few more days before I come to a decision. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I tallied up the score (counting PM and skype requests XD) and this is the tallied score so far!**

 **Asriel/Frisk: 4**

 **Chara/Frisk: 4**

 **Sans/Frisk: 5**

 **I'll wait until tomorrow to stop the voting tally, so now's a good time to vote! By the way, if you're voting twice, I AM keeping track XD**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy~!**

The first thing Toriel notices when Frisk walks into her class is that he's covered in bruises. From his forehead to his legs, he's littered with several scratches and bruises. His eyes are downcast, never leaving the floor. Several students ask him if he's alright, but he doesn't respond. When class ends an hour and a half later, she keeps him in the room.

"Frisk, what happened to you?" She asks sternly, sounding like a mother asking her child if they had gotten into trouble. Frisk just shrugs, not making eye contact with his teacher. "If something's happening at home, then maybe I should-"

"NO!" He suddenly yells, looking up at her. Startled, she winces and frowns.

"Frisk, this would be a lot easier if you would just tell me what's been bothering you all year. Whatever emotions you've been repressing, whatever thoughts have been going through your head...you can talk to me. Everyone that you've met at my house, I guarantee that you can trust them." Frisk nods, but doesn't offer anything further.

"Can I go now...?" He asks quietly. "I don't wanna be late for algebra..." Toriel sighs, but nods. When he leaves the room, she suddenly makes a snap decision that she hopes she won't regret.

...

"You want me to try and get it out of him?" Undyne asks incredulously three hours later. "I hate to burst your bubble Toriel, but the kid's got a mouth like a steel trap. And besides, he can't look that...bad..." Her eyes widen as she sees Frisk walk in. "Holy...he's more _bruises_ than skin!" She suddenly frowns. "You can count on me, Toriel. If I can't get it out of him, I'll have Sans corner him." She hangs up, plasters a menacing sneer onto her face, and walks out of her office towards the bleachers. But she surprises every student when she tells Frisk that he only has to run three laps instead of the usual ten. Not that any of them argue. The kid looks ready to fall apart. Physically, anyway. Emotionally, he looks at stoic as always. Undyne seems to be thinking for a moment before she looks at the kids. "A free day today! Do whatever you want!" The students stare at her in surprise for several seconds. She grins. "Fine, 500 sit ups it is!" The kids immediately get off of the bleachers and start playing some kind of game except for Asriel, Chara, and Frisk. The former two are looking at the latter with concern. But seeing Undyne send them an 'I've got this' motion, they get up and leave. Albeit reluctantly. "Frisk!" She calls. The kid looks up at her.

"Yes, Ms. Undyne...?" He asks politely, sounding exhausted and lethargic. The fish frowns and helps him stand, then gestures to her office.

"Come with me, we need to talk." Without complaint or hesitation, Frisk follows her. _Maybe it'll be easier to get it out of him while he's so tired._ She takes a seat behind her desk while he sits in front of it. "Are you okay?" She asks him, frowning. "Do you need to go to the Nurse?" Frisk shakes his head. "Are you sure?" A nod. "Nothing feels out of place or loose?" Another head shake. "Do you wanna tell me how this happened?" Silence for a few seconds.

"...I fell..." He mutters. Undyne squints at him and struggles not to yell that it's absolute bull.

"...down what?" She instead deadpans. "A thirty foot tall pile of gravel?" Frisk pauses.

"Something like that..." He replies carefully. Undyne's eyes widen.

"Dear Jesus, you fell down the side of Mount Ebott?!" She asks. Frisk shakes his head, and a few of the very many alarm bells in Undyne's head stop going off.

"I just...I fell onto a rock...a-a pile of...r-rocks..." The human stammers, his body starting to shake. Undyne frowns and stands up.

"That's it, I'm calling the Nurse and telling her-"

"I'm fine." He interrupts. "Really, I...I'm okay..." Undyne sighs, then smiles and ruffles the boy's thick mess of hair. Her frown deepens when even that makes him wince. But she doesn't comment as she sits back down.

"You can go. Lay down on the bleachers and rest." Before he leaves, she adds something else. "And tell Chara and Asriel to get in here." Frisk nods and leaves. A minute or two later, the two siblings are sitting in front of her.

"Any luck...?" Chara asks. Undyne shakes her head.

"He keeps saying that he fell. First on a rock, then on a pile of rocks..." She sighs. "I'm gonna call Sans. You two just watch over him, okay?" They nod resolutely and leave. Undyne dials Sans' number.

...

"that bad, huh...?" Sans mutters to himself as Undyne hangs up. He takes a shortcut to the school and waits by the front doors. "this kid's in way over his head..." When the students begin to leave, he spots Frisk and stops him. Frisk looks at him with eyes almost devoid of emotion. Of energy. Of Determination, as Alphys calls it. "hey kid." He says, smiling gently. "listen, i don't know what's happened to you, but-" Before he can finish, an emotion fills Frisk's eyes; absolute _rage._

"You all wanna know what's going on so badly?!" He asks, not even noticing that people are watching. Sans doesn't either.

"hey, i just-"

"Do you all _really_ wanna know what's on my mind right now?! You wanna see all of the 'repressed emotions'?!" He sounds almost scornful as he says the last two words. Sans can't stop a spark of anger from forming in him. Here he is, here they _all_ are, willing to walk through Hell for this kid, and he wants to act this way? _Fine, then._

"please, do tell." He replies, anger strongly pushing through his normally laid back tone. "it'd be about damn time that you show some emotion other than Lifeless Zombie." Suddenly, his anger dissipates when it seems like he struck a chord. Frisk's scornful look falls, but his anger only seems to grow exponentially. Sans half expects the kid to hit him. But instead...the kid screams. No, not even a scream. It's like a wail. All of his anger, his frustration, his sorrow...all pushed into a scream of complete despair. Then he turns and punches the brick wall _hard._ Sans and several others flinch as they hear bones crack and bloody knuckle prints stain the wall. Frisk's scream turns into heart-wrenching sobs as he falls onto his hands and knees, coughing and shaking like he'll collapse. Without thinking, Sans kneels down and hugs Frisk tightly. He's surprised when instead of pushing away, the kid latches onto him like a lifeline and continues to cry.

"I hate this!" He sobs. "I hate having to go through it all every day! I hate knowing that I'll do this _for the rest of my life_ because I'm too damn stubborn to just _stop_!" Sans feels his SOUL clench at the words and tightens the hug. He vaguely registers Asriel and Chara joining the hug. And then Undyne...and Papyrus...Toriel tells someone to call a hospital, then joins as well. Frisk doesn't stop crying, though. He's released a dam that's been shut for far too long, and now he can't stop it up again. He cries and sobs until his voice is hoarse. He cries until the ambulance gets there. Even when he's surrounded by his friends in the back, he cries. And he doesn't stop until he falls asleep from exhaustion.

...

At Frisk's house, a single light turns on.

 **This was an incredibly emotional chapter for me to write. But as long as you all like it, it's worth it :)**

 **And remember to vote in your review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **The votes are in and closed! From here on any votes will be ignored!**

 **Chara/Frisk: 7**

 **Asriel/Frisk: 8**

 **Sans/Frisk: 9**

 **Sans/Frisk wins!**

 **And now, enjoy the chapter! Don't worry, this will provide some much needed relief from all of the stress and darkness in the story so far!**

Frisk slowly opens his eyes halfway. He only sees green. A green painted ceiling. He slowly sits up and yawns quietly. He winces when he notices a dull pain in his right hand. He looks down at it. A bandage is wrapped around his knuckles. He frowns and looks around. The room is sparse save for a bedside table with a lamp on it. But the lamp has no shade or bulb. Frisk slowly gets out of the bed and yawns again. Moonlight filters into the room through a window facing a dirt road. There's a large flower garden in the yard. _I must be at Toriel's house..._ He walks to the door and grabs the knob with his right hand. He whimpers involuntarily as a sharp sting runs through his hand. He uses his other hand and opens the door. A set of stairs leads straight down to the living room. He silently walks down it and peers around the corner. Everyone is asleep. Asgore and Toriel are asleep on a loveseat. Undyne, Alphys, and Chara are on the couch. Asriel, Mettaton, and Papyrus are leaned against the wall. And Sans is on a recliner. Frisk walks into the living room and looks at the TV. It's a DVD menu to an anime.

"Figures." He says to himself quietly. Looking at the front door, he bites his lip. _But what happens when they wake up and you're not here?_ He asks himself. _They'll all be worried. And the last thing you want is that. At least stay until everyone wakes up._ He turns and walks into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and looks inside for a drink. A sickly yellow colored soda, a bin of hot chocolate, sugar- _wait, what?_ Yep. It's a bowl of sugar. He stares at it for a moment before looking at the next option. A box labeled _Golden Flower Tea._ Curious, he takes the box and opens it. White bags of tea with a drawing of a golden flower on each of them. Shrugging, Frisk puts four of them on the counter and places the box back into the fridge. He finds a kettle and pours water into it, then places it on the stovetop and turns it on.

"tea, huh?" Sans asks behind him. Surprised by the skeleton's presence for the first time in months, Frisk spins around to face him. Sans is smiling, but what betrays his worry is that his eyes flicker to Frisk's right hand and back. The human smiles.

"Yeah." He lifts up his right arm and cradles his hurt hand in the other. "It feels better than it did, really." Sans looks doubtful, but lets the subject go and sits down in a chair close to the stove. And, by extension, closer to Frisk.

"i was thinking..." Sans tells him, trailing off for a moment. Frisk tilts his head in confusion. "...maybe you can stay here until your hand heals up...?" Frisk immediately opens his mouth to argue, then hesitates and closes it. _Well...maybe, if I just stay away from home for a few...no. No no no! You thought that last time and look at what happened!_ He looks down at the bruises littering his arms and legs, then frowns. _Yeah, but...maybe..._ Before he can even finish his mental argument, he finds himself nodding. Sans' grin seems to grow bigger than usual. Then he looks past Frisk and gestures to the stove. "the water's ready."

"Shoot...!" Frisk whispers, spinning and taking the almost boiling over kettle off of the stove. He puts the bags of tea into the kettle and turns off the stovetop. Then he turns back around and jumps slightly when he sees Sans standing right in front of him. "Please don't scare me like that..." He whines, crossing his arms and glaring. Sans just seems entertained by this.

"well, everyone's gonna be really happy about that." The skeleton says. Frisk frowns, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you happy about it...?" He asks quietly. Sans blinks, then looks away.

"...i don't know, kid..." Then he turns and leaves the kitchen. Confused, Frisk turns and pours tea into a cup and drinks it. It burns his tongue (he forgot to let it cool down), but it's probably the best tea he's ever had.

...

Sans lays down on his bed and rubs his forehead. _what's wrong with me?_ He wonders, frowning. _e_ _very time i talk to him...i..._ His heart clenches when he remembers how Frisk had sounded at school when he had that huge meltdown. And when he sees the kid walk into his house every night... _i haven't felt that scared since papyrus was four hours late from work. that bonehead would get killed easily because of his friendly attitude if he went to the wrong kind of place..._ Then Sans frowns. _and what about frisk? how would i feel if he went missing?_ As he imagines it, it feels like there's a weight on his chest. He frowns and sits up. _well, it's normal to feel like this about him, right? i made a promise, after all..._ The skeleton sighs and closes his eyes. _i need some sleep...i'll grill myself over this later..._

...

Frisk finishes his cup of tea and leaves the kettle out, but washes his cup and puts it back in the cabinet. Then he yawns and walks back into the living room. Undyne is awake, watching the anime with the volume turned low. She looks at him and smiles.

"Hey punk." She gestures to the recliner next to her side of the couch, which is now unoccupied. Frisks its down and looks at her. "Feeling better?" He nods, earning a grin from her. "Good. Everybody's worried sick about you. Hell, even Mettaton and I were." She frowns and continues. "I mean, we usually don't agree on anything. So that just goes to show the effect you have on all of us, Frisk." She looks over at Alphys, who's leaning against her and fast asleep. "We care about you." Frisk frowns and slowly nods, then walks towards the stairs. On the way, he experimentally scratches behind Asriel's ears. A quiet bleat comes from the monster as his tail twitches. Frisk suppresses a giggle and walks to his room.

...

Another light turns on at Frisk's house. And then another.

 **I hope this was a good little relief snippet X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

 **SO. I've gotten a rude PM/Review or two about how I shouldn't have made this a Frisk/Sans thing. Well, to a particular person (you know who you are) who reviewed twice: Don't pull that on me. You don't have the** ** _right_** **to tell me what I should or shouldn't do ship-wise with this story. And then when it doesn't happen, you give me an entire paragraph that's basically explaining (politely, to your credit) how butt hurt you are about it. You tell me that the ship isn't popular for a reason without giving ANY evidence as to why this is true. And then you say that the fact that this story has a Sans/Frisk shipping makes you (and I quote) "Immediately want to stop reading". REALLY? Well, go ahead and stop if you want. It's no skin off of my back. I appreciate you trying to at least warn me that I might lose viewers, I really do. But you didn't have to make it public. So I'm making my response public. But if you don't like this pairing, then it's not my problem to deal with. I REFUSE to delete and rewrite a chapter to make you satisfied. And besides, the ship isn't gonna completely control how the story goes. So I have NO IDEA why it bothers you. And you have a great day/month/year too :)**

 **Now, with that little rant out of the way, enjoy~!**

"kid, wake up." Sans says, shaking the human gently. Frisk groans and rolls onto his back...right on top of a whoopie cushion. As the rubber prank toy sputters, Frisk bursts into a tired fit of giggles. Sans widens his grin and chuckles. "whoopie cushion jokes are _always_ funny."

"What time is it...?" Frisk asks, no longer laughing but still grinning. Sans shrugs and steps to the side. The sunlight that he had been blocking hits Frisk in the eyes, making the human wince and cover his eyes. Sans just laughs again and helps the human out of the bed.

"it's about ten a.m." Seeing Frisk's eyes enlarge, his grin widens. "and don't worry, it's saturday." The human groans and slumps forward, his face resting on the skeleton's shoulder. To Sans' surprise, he feels his cheeks heat up.

"Then why did you wake me up...?" Frisk whines, looking up. Then he frowns. "Why're your cheeks blue?" Sans almost winces. _dammit, why do i have to turn_ _blue_ _when i blush?!_ He scratches the back of his head and feels a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head.

"i, uh...i'm not feeling all that great..." He lies. Frisk pulls away and frowns, concerned. But before he can say anything, Chara opens the door.

"Sans, I get that you're lazy, but is it that hard to..." She trails off and looks at the skeleton for a second. "Why're you blushing?" She asks, confused. Sans' blush seems to grow deeper as Frisk gives him an accusatory glance. Then Chara suddenly grins. "OH. I get it. Okay, um...breakfast is ready, if you guys are...hungry..." She looks somewhere between amused and embarrassed as she leaves the room.

"You were blushing?" Frisk asks, frowning. "Why'd you lie to me?" Sans looks at every square inch of the room except for Frisk, then walks downstairs without answering. Looking confused, Frisk follows.

...

 _crap, crap, crap..._ Sans thinks as he walks into the kitchen, where everyone else is waiting. Papyrus grins at him as he comes in.

"HELLO SANS!" He exclaims. "UNDYNE AND I MADE BREAKFAST WITH TORIEL! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" Sans nods listlessly as he sits and eats the food blindly. Omelettes with cheese and bacon pieces inside. _i can't believe this kid made me blush...nobody's ever made me blush like that before. and all he did was...lean on me, i guess?_ He doesn't acknowledge Alphys speaking to him until Papyrus nudges him. He looks up at his brother, who gestures to the scientist with his eyes. Sans looks at her across the table.

"sorry alphys, i didn't hear ya. what was that?" He asks. Alphys smiles patiently, but looks nervous.

"I was asking if you think it's a good idea for me to bring Frisk to my lab today near the college." She says. "Frisk has kept straight-A's in science class consistently throughout middle school and this year. I thought that maybe he might enjoy it." Sans feels words leave his mouth before he can think.

"not without me." Everyone stops eating and stares at him. Only Frisk doesn't look surprised, and instead looks mildly irritated. "uh...i mean, just to make sure he doesn't get hurt. you're smart, alphys, but you're not as quick on your feet as i am." Alphys slowly nods, then smiles.

"Alright, then!" She exclaims, looking at Frisk with a grin. "When do you wanna leave, Frisk?" The human shrugs, but smiles a little bit.

"Whenever you're ready." He replies. Alphys nods and stands as she finishes her food.

"Let's go, then!" Then she suddenly stops and looks at Toriel. "Hey Toriel...does Asriel have any clothes that don't fit him anymore...?" Toriel nods.

"Yes, why?" Then she looks at Frisk and frowns. "Oh." Frisk frowns and furrows his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He looks down at his clothes. His dirt smeared, wrinkly clothes. "...oh, okay..."

...

When the human finally gets into some new clothes, he leaves with Sans and Alphys. The moment the scientist's car pulls out, Papyrus stands.

"I JUST REMEMBERED!" He says. "I HAVE TO GO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING!" He quickly jogs out of the house and gets into his car. He waits about thirty seconds, then drives down the road. As he nears his destination, he texts Sans. After sending the message, he turns his phone off and keeps going.

...

As Alphys and Frisk laugh at a joke he made, Sans feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks down at it. _it's from papyrus..._ He unlocks the phone and reads the text.

'SANS, I HAVE GONE TO FRISK'S HOUSE TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON THERE. WE ALL THINK THAT FRISK'S PARENTS MAY BE HURTING HIM. I CAN'T IMAGINE ANYONE HURTING SUCH A NICE HUMAN. SO I, PAPYRUS, AM HEADING THERE TO TALK TO THEM NOW. MAYBE I CAN CONVINCE THEM TO STOP! I WILL SEE YOU SOON WITH THE PROBLEM RESOLVED!'

Sans feels his heart freeze. _no...no, no, no!_ "alphys, turn around." He says urgently. The monster and human look back at him in confusion. "papyrus went to frisk's house, turn the damn car around!" Frisk's eyes widen in fear. Seeing this, Alphys immediately U-turns and drives quickly in the opposite direction.

...

Papyrus parks his car in front of Frisk's house. At a closer perspective, it looks old and almost dilapidated. The yard looks as if it hasn't been mowed in years. A small garden by the side of the building has only dead flowers in it. Papyrus frowns as he gets out.

"MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE THEM TIPS ON TAKING BETTER CARE OF THEIR PROPERTY WHILE I'M AT IT..." He mutters. Then he notices that three lights are on in the house. "THEY MUST WANT TO SAVE MONEY ON ELECTRICITY." He walks through the yard and up the front porch. He knocks on the door rapidly. "HELLO?" He calls out. But nobody shows up. He doesn't even hear footsteps. For reasons he can't quite understand, the skeleton feels a chill run down his back. He suppresses a shiver and knocks again. Still nothing. Papyrus frowns and tries the knob. The door swings open easily. Even with broad daylight shining in, the foyer looks almost devoid of light. Suddenly feeling nervous, Papyrus steps in and closes the door behind him. Looking around, he realizes that the house looks barely lived in at all. Everything seems to have dust on it. "HELLO? MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!" He calls out. "I AM HERE TO SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT FRISK, YOUR SON!" No answer. But then he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns towards it...and sees a mirror against the far wall that only barely shows him moving through the thick layer of dust covering the reflective glass. Laughing nervously at his own fearfulness, the skeleton walks over to the mirror and wipes his gloved hand across it. He whirls around, startled, when he sees a figure behind him in the mirror. Then he grins and approaches. "OH, HELLO MA'AM! YOU MUST BE FRISK'S MOTHER!"

"..."

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" He steps closer so that he and the woman are only about two feet apart. "BUT I THINK THAT WE SHOULD-" He only sees the glint of metal at the very last second.

 _SLICE!_

Dust falls onto the floor.

 **Did I mention that after a relief, things pick up fast?**

 **I didn't? Oops.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh God, the backlash from the previous chapter XD**

 **My favorite review by far: "Oops? Really? Oops. Thanks."**

 **Anyway, enjoy~!**

Alphys parks in front of Frisk's house. Ignoring the fear in him for the time being, Frisk throws open the car door and runs into the house. Sans is right behind him.

"Papyrus?!" Frisk yells, looking around. Then he looks to his right and stiffens. "...no...oh God, please no..." Sans looks over and freezes. Then he slowly walks over to where he and Frisk are looking, his hands shaking. On the floor is a small pile of dust...and an orange cape. Sans slowly picks it up and clutches it tightly, the white 'pupils' in his eyes beginning to fade. Frisk feels fear slowly rising in him, but he approaches Sans nonetheless. When he's close enough, he places a hand on the skeleton's trembling shoulder. "Sans...I...I'm so sorry..."

"...i know, buddy..." Sans whispers. Then he turns around, his eyes completely black. " _ **But sorry doesn't fix it.**_ " Frisk widens his eyes and steps back as Sans' left eye begins to glow bright blue. Then-

"SANS...? FRISK...?" Papyrus' voice calls out weakly. Sans' eyes return to normal as he runs towards the voice. For a few seconds, Frisk just stands. _Was...was Sans gonna...?_

"frisk, i need your help!" Sans calls out. Frisk shakes his head and follows Sans' voice. In the living room, Papyrus is laying down under a table. His cape is missing (of course), but there's only a gash in his collarbone that's slowly sprinkling dust from it. The human helps Sans pull his brother out from under the table and stand. "bro, what happened?" Sans asks, sounding more concerned than Frisk had ever heard. _Yeah._ He thinks sarcastically. _Because you're up there on the same affection level with his brother. You, the human he's known for half a year TOPS._

"I CAME IN HERE, BUT NOBODY WAS AROUND. EVENTUALLY FRISK'S...MOTHER, I THINK FOUND ME. I DIDN'T SEE THAT SHE HAD A KNIFE UNTIL..." Papyrus looks at his injury. Frisk's eyes widen a bit.

"Wait... _Mom found you?_ What do you mean?" He asks, his voice filled with fear and dread.

"I LOOKED INTO A MIRROR AND SHE WAS JUST BEHIND ME." The tall skeleton elaborates. Frisk slowly looks around.

"Where is she now...?" He asks shakily. Papyrus frowns.

"I DON'T KNOW. SHE DIDN'T FOLLOW ME AFTER I RAN." He places a hand on Frisk's shoulder. "IS SOMETHING WRONG? BESIDES THAT YOUR MOTHER IS A COMPLETE FREAKING WEIRDO?" Frisk looks around almost wildly.

"She shouldn't have been here...she never comes this far out...I knew I shouldn't have left..." He looks at them. "You guys need to leave. Now." Papyrus nods.

"LET'S GO HOME. FRISK, COME ON." Frisk slowly shakes his head.

"I'll deal with this...it's my fault anyway...you two go home..." He smiles, but it's wavering slightly. "I'll be okay..." Papyrus looks almost in shock.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" He looks at his brother. "SANS, BACK ME UP HERE!" But the shorter skeleton doesn't speak. He stares at Frisk for several seconds, then looks up at his brother.

"come on, pap. let's go." He mutters, walking back towards the front door. Papyrus now looks completely aghast.

"SANS, YOU'RE NOT REALLY GOING TO LET FRISK STAY HERE, ARE YOU?!" He asks incredulously. "HIS PARENTS ARE CRAZY!" Sans just turns, showing absolutely no sympathy for the human at all.

"papyrus, we're going home." He replies firmly. Papyrus looks like he's in complete disbelief. "he's fared well for this long. he'll be fine."

"Fine?!" Undyne says from the doorway. The three boys turn to look at her. Alphys is beside her, looking around nervously. Undyne looks down at Sans with a look of almost scorn. "He came to school bruised and battered, and you think he'll be fine?!" Sans' expression doesn't change.

"he can take care of himself." He says to the woman coldly. Disgust covers Undyne's face.

"What, do you think that his parents will just wake up one day and think 'oh, I'll just be a better person from now on'?! These kinds of people don't just suddenly _change!_ Are you out of your mind?!" She walks past him and grabs Frisk's arm. "Come on kid, we're-"

 _SLICE!_

She stops, her eyes wide. Frisk looks at the knife sticking out from her stomach with growing horror. Papyrus and Alphys look frozen in shock. Sans' eyes turn black as he looks at the owner of the knife. A tall, thin man with brown hair and a face similar to Frisk's. As dust begins to almost pour from her wound, Undyne slowly looks down at the blade sticking out of her abdomen. Then, surprising everyone in the room, she grins. She gently pushes Frisk to the side and steps forward, allowing the blade to slide back out of her. Without making any move to cover her almost copiously dust leaking wound, she turns to Frisk's father and grins.

" _You'll have to try a little harder than that, you bastard._ " She growls. Then she throws a punch and hits Frisk's father square in the jaw. He actually _flies back_ into the wall. But he makes no sound. No grunt of pain, or any verbal sign that he'd been hit. It's almost like he was...

"STOP!" Frisk grabs Undyne's arm. "Let's just go!" The woman looks down at him, then nods. Grabbing the human's hand, she runs outside of the house. Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans follow her, slamming the door behind them. They pile into Alphys' car, and the scientist quickly drive towards Toriel's home.

"I'm fine." Undyne grunts when she sees the looks of concern from her friends. "Just get us to Toriel's ASAP, Alphys. Toriel can heal me and Papyrus." She looks at Sans with obvious contempt, but the skeleton doesn't look affected. But Frisk is curled up in the seat.

"I told you..." He says quietly. Everyone looks at him (except for Alphys, who has to watch the road).

"WHAT?" Papyrus asks. Frisk's body begins to shake, and he sniffles.

"I told you what would happen if you got close to me..." He replies, tears rolling down his face. Undyne shakes her head and smiles.

"We're fine kid. Stop beating yourself up over this." She tells him. Papyrus nods in agreement and looks back from the passenger seat.

"WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU, FRISK. YOU'RE WORTH THE TROUBLE TO US."

"Not to everyone..." Frisk whispers. But everyone catches it, and they look at Sans. The skeleton is looking out the car window, seemingly disinterested. "Undyne, how did you get here so fast...? You didn't drive..." Undyne grins and laughs lightly.

"I ran." She replies simply. If it had been anyone else, Frisk would've asked how this was possible. But Undyne's acting like a stab wound is absolutely nothing, so the thought of her running over ten miles doesn't seem all that unlikely. Suddenly, Undyne frowns and looks at Frisk. "Hey...what's up with your old man?" She asks. "He looked hurt, but he didn't even make a sound. He didn't even show an emotion! It was like he's-"

"A lifeless zombie." Frisk mumbless. Sans' head almost _snaps_ over to look at him now.

"come again?" He asks. Frisk's eyes widen when he realizes that they'd heard, but he doesn't supply them with an answer. In fact, no matter what anyone says or asks from then on during the drive home, he clams up completely. He doesn't speak at all.

He only cries.

 **My GOD this came out late XD**

 **But I hope you all liked it! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My school year ends in just two weeks, but it feels like so much longer ;-;**

 **Enjoy!**

To say that Toriel made a huge fuss about their injuries would be an understatement. To say that she was upset over them 'invading Frisk's privacy' would be the understatement of the _century_. She sent Frisk up to his room (which he still feels uncomfortable calling it) so that she and Sans 'can have a little discussion' when she learned of his willingness to 'abandon' him, as Undyne put it. Frisk hopes that the crashing noises he heard a few minutes later were from the TV. Now he's laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. _I'm sure they'll bombard me with questions when I go down there. I wonder if they decided to call the police about my parents. I hope they haven't. If my parents were sent to jail...I..._ He wipes his eyes impatiently. _Stop crying, you baby. You can't cry anymore._ When more tears build up anyway, he covers his eyes with his arm and lets them flow out silently. When he hears the door open, he uncovers them and looks at it. It's Asriel. Frisk tries to smile and manages it, but he can tell that it looks as forced as it feels.

"Hey..." The monster says softly. Frisk nods in response as Asriel sits by him on the bed. He closes his eyes, blushing slightly as he feels the monster's soft paws running through his hair. Asriel smiles and looks down at him. "I was thinking...maybe you'd feel better if you took a hot shower." Frisk opens one eye and looks at him.

"How is being naked under heated water gonna make me feel better?" He asks skeptically. Asriel lets out a short laugh before shrugging.

"It always helps me. I can...think better. It's easier to sort things out through your mind when you know that nobody will just barge in."

"Like you did?" Frisk smiles as he says this. Asriel grins and nods, then ruffles his hair.

"Lasagna for dinner tonight and Butterscotch Pie for dessert. I'll bring some clean clothes in here for when you get out." He stands and walks to the doorway.

"Thank you..." Frisk mutters. Asriel looks back at him and smiles, his tail swishing back and forth.

"You're welcome." Then he leaves. Taking a deep breath, Frisk sits up and leaves the room. Undyne and Alphys are sitting on the couch watching an anime while Sans appears to be asleep on the recliner. He doesn't look injured, so Frisk takes that as a good sign that Toriel didn't hurt him. He starts to speak, then jumps a bit when he feels a cold hand on his shoulder. But turning around, he sees that it's just Mettaton. The robot points to a door past the recliner, and to the left a few feet from the front door.

"The bathroom's there, darling." He tells the human, smiling. Frisk nods and mutters a 'thank you' before walking towards the door. As he passes the recliner, he looks at Sans. The skeleton is looking at him, but quickly changes his gaze to the TV. Frisk frowns and walks into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

...

Sans almost sighs as he hears the water running in the shower. Even though he's not looking, he can tell that Undyne's giving him the stink eye. It's not _his_ fault that Frisk almost got his brother killed! He feels a twinge in his chest as the thoughts pass his mind, but he ignores it. _it's just because i feel bad for breaking my promise. and the one thing i hate more than making a promise is breaking it. but papyrus comes first, no matter what. no little...whatever i felt about frisk...is gonna change that. but..._ He feels another, stronger twinge when he begins to wonder what exactly he had been about to do when he found Papyrus' cape on the floor. _i was mad, sure, but...would i have really hurt the kid...?_ He doesn't realize that Undyne had been talking until a magical spear pierces the seat next to his head. Without flinching, he looks at her.

"did you say something?" He asks her. Undyne rolls her eyes.

"If you'd listen, you'd know you lazybones!" She growls. Sans shrugs.

"fine, don't tell me." The skeleton replies, pretending to fall asleep. Another spear lands beside him, and he laughs.

"UGH! I said that you should talk to Frisk!" She almost yells. Sans sighs and looks out the window. _knew someone would say it._

"i will." He replies, just to placate her. She looks doubtful, but drops the subject and continues watching TV. Sans takes a deep breath and looks at the door as it opens. Frisk has only poked his head out, a huge blush on his face. They make eye contact and look away again. Any angry thoughts that the skeleton still has are shot out the window as he feels his face heat up. _at least i can't see him...but...i wonder..._ His blush flares and deepens as he tries to shake the thoughts from his head.

"A-Asriel?" Frisk calls out, his voice a little higher pitched than it normally is. _cute._ Sans almost physically slaps himself when the word enters his mind. Asriel walks in quickly with clothes in his hands, a small blush on his face as he laughs.

"Sorry, I forgot." He says, rubbing the back of his head. Frisk nods and takes the clothes, then closes the door again. Alphys blinks.

"Well, that was awkward." She states bluntly. The other three monsters stare at her before laughing.

...

Frisk looks in the mirror at himself. He's wearing a baggy green sweater with blue jeans. But what he's really looking at is his hair. He parts the bangs and looks at his face. In his own opinion, he shouldn't be associated with words like 'cute' or 'handsome'. But he knows that he doesn't look bad. _Maybe I should ask Toriel to cut it...I wonder if Sans would like it..._ He frowns at the thought and dismisses it, leaving the bathroom. Sans, Alphys, and Undyne are in the same places as before, but the air now feels less...tense. Sans looks at him.

"hey, mind if i have a word?" He asks. Frisk bites his lip, then shakes his head. Sans gets up and walks out to the front porch. Frisk follows, nervously biting his lip. He stands next to the skeleton, who's looking at the garden. "...i'm sorry."

"Don't be..." Frisk replies, shaking his head. "You were just upset about Papyrus getting hurt...I understand..."

"that's not a good excuse for almost hurting you." Sans looks at him. "kid, i hate making promises. but what i hate more is breaking them. and i almost did. i would've felt...bad for not keeping the one i made to watch over you. but...it would've killed me to actually hurt you." Frisk stares at him, surprised. Sans shakes his head. "you might have a hard time believing this, kid...but i care about you just as much as everyone else in there does." He looks away and mutters something, but Frisk catches it and blushes. "if not more..." He looks at the human again, his cheeks slightly tinted blue. "i just want you to know that..." Before he can stop himself, Frisk leans forward and kisses the skeleton's cheek. Surprisingly, it's warm. He blushes deeply as he pulls away.

"Thank you..." He whispers. Then, without looking at Sans, he walks back inside. Sans' cheeks are now dark blue, and his eyes are wide. But then, a huge smile makes its way onto his face.

"...you're welcome, buddy..." Then he follows the human back inside. But as he walks into the kitchen, he sees Chara with a huge grin on her face. She flashes him a thumbs up and a wink. He has no idea who's blushing more between he and Frisk.

 **GOD this is adorable X3**

 **Yet another small break, but we all know what comes next. Or do we? Hehehe, you'll just have to find out~ ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**God, my school friend almost killed me over chapter 8 XD**

 **Enjoy!**

To say things are becoming...a little awkward...between Frisk and Sans would be an understatement. And yet, it'd also be a bit of an overstatement. Why is it an understatement? Well, the fact that Chara is constantly grinning at them when they're in the same room together has something to do with it. Why is it an overstatement? Because ever since they had that talk on the porch (and Frisk kissed him, even if only on the cheek), the human has started to open up more bit by bit. Of course, he's by no means even part of the way recovered from...whatever exactly he has wrong with him. And they all acknowledge that it's going to take a long time, possibly years. But they're all willing to help in any way they can. But most of the time, it's Sans that Frisk comes to for help. Be it nightmares, just needing to talk, or anything in between, Frisk goes to Sans for help if he's available. Although Sans appreciates (and sort-of-secretly endorses) the kid's newfound affection, it can be a little...embarrassing. Take now for instance.

"kid, you're crushing my arm." Sans mutters, looking at him. Frisk loosens his grip on the skeleton's arm, but his hard gaze towards Toriel and Asgore doesn't fade.

"You can't call them." He says firmly for what must be the fourth time. Sans' permanent smile shrinks slightly as he notices (and offhandedly wonders if he's the only one) that the kid's voice is shaky through the angry cover. Sans blushes lightly as he grips Frisk's hand gently. Frisk blushes a little as well, but he doesn't let go. Instead, he squeezes the skeleton's bony (pun totally intended) hand tightly.

"Frisk..." Toriel says softly as she holds the house phone in one hand while she taps her fingers on the table with the other. "I know it must be hard, but if your parents-"

"They never hurt me!" The human insists. "They'd never hurt me! I've told you all this a million times!" Toriel opens her mouth to argue, but Asgore wraps an arm around her waist and whispers something into her ear. The female monster sighs and nods.

"Asgore and I have something to discuss. Frisk, we will speak with you later." Then the two leave. As soon as they're out of sight, Frisk leans over and rests his head on Sans' shoulder. The skeleton sighs and looks over at him.

"you've gotta tell them sometime, kiddo..." He mutters. Frisk nods, then takes a shaky breath.

"I...I know...but..." He sniffles and wipes his eyes. "I can't do it now..." Sans nods, then stands up.

"come on, kid." His smile returns to its normal size as he helps Frisk stand up. The human looks at him curiously.

"Where are we going...?" He asks, his head tilted slightly. Sans chuckles and leads him into the living room.

"i'm not going anywhere. _you,_ on the other hand..." He continues pulling Frisk to the front yard, where Asriel is standing next to a large red car. "...are going with asriel to buy yourself some clothes." Frisk frowns and turns to him, asking a question that he (surprisingly) didn't expect.

"Why aren't you going...?" Sans stares at him, then chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"uh...well...i, uh..." He sighs. "i have something important to take care of." When Frisk frowns, he reaches over and ruffles his hair. "what's the matter, buddy? don't you trust me?" Frisk nods and sighs.

"Okay..." Then he turns to face Asriel and grins. "Come on, Asriel!" He jumps into the passenger seat of the car, looking excited. Asriel laughs.

"What's the sudden change in mood about?" He asks. Frisk blushes slightly and laughs a little bit.

"I've, uh...never ridden up front..." The human mutters, looking at the floorboards shyly. Asriel and Sans look at each other, both suppressing laughter at Frisk's enthusiasm. Then Asriel gets into the driver's seat and starts the car, then drives towards town. Frisk leans forward and turns on the radio. Instantly, some kind of techno-ish music blasts out. Asriel turns down the volume and rolls his eyes.

"Yet another hit single by Mettaton..." He mutters. Frisk just looks interested.

"What's this one called?" He asks. Asriel raises an eyebrow, then shakes his head.

"Death By Glamour, or something like that." He hums as he listens to a few more seconds of the song. "Oddly morbid, for such a cheerful sounding song." The human next to him nods in agreement, then looks out of the window. Buildings, trees, other cars... _It feels kind of weird to be in town...I haven't been here since..._ He frowns and sighs. Noticing this, Asriel reaches over and pokes him. Frisk looks at him and smiles a little bit.

"What was that for?" He asks, poorly hiding a grin. Asriel just shrugs and continues driving. He flinches when he feels Frisk poke his nose. He bleats like a goat, then blushes deeply while Frisk laughs. "Aww, that was adorable!" Asriel glares playfully, then parks the car at a store. His phone rings as they get out, and he answers it.

"Hello? Hey Chara! Yeah, we just..." He looks at Frisk and makes a motion for the human to follow him as he walks into the store. "We just got to the store." He rolls his eyes. "It didn't take more than ten minutes." Frisk smiles at the side of the argument that he can hear, then stops and frowns when he hears something...or rather, someone...calling his name. He looks at Asriel, who's several feet away and not looking, then walks towards where he hears the voice.

"Hello?" He calls out as he walks down the aisle that the voice seems to be coming from. Not seeing anyone, he turns around. A glint of metal catches his eye before he feels a huge pain in his head and falls to the floor.

And then black covers his vision as he hears a voice whisper into his ear.

" _ **l**_ _ **ooks like a home run...**_ "

 **I have nothing to say, other than:**

 **Let the backlash and reader rage flow X3**


	12. Chapter 12

**My friend almost SLAUGHTERED me about the last chapter XD**

 **But it's fun to keep you guys entertained this way X3**

 **Enjoy!**

"Frisk...!" A familiar voice exclaims, the noise barely penetrating the fog that seems to cover the human's thoughts and senses like a veil. More like a tornado than a fog, if the sharp throbbing in his head is anything to go by. He groans quietly and opens his eyes. Everything seems to be doubled and shaking, as if he decided to cross his eyes during an earthquake. He would giggle at the analogy if his head wasn't hurting so much. When he finally manages to focus his eyes again, he sees Asriel kneeled down next to him, his eyes teared up. Then he sighs with relief. "Thank God..."

"What..." Fris mutters, looking around. He's still at the store, in the same aisle where he was hit in the head. _But...who was it...?_ "What's wrong...?" Asriel looks at him as if he's grown a second head.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?!" Asriel grabs his shoulders and helps him sit up. "You've got a huge knot on the side of your head and you've been passed out for God knows how long!" Frisk frowns and hugs Asriel tightly. The boss monster looks surprised before hugging back.

"I'm sorry..." Frisk mutters. Asriel sighs and shakes his head.

"Don't be. I was just scared that you weren't gonna wake up..." He replies. Frisk slowly stands up, his head still pounding. Asriel stands up too and wraps an arm around him tightly. Frisk looks at him, his eyes squinted.

"Did you get any clothes...?" He asks quietly. Asriel once again stares at him like he's insane.

"No, I didn't!" Then he smiles a little bit as Frisk giggles. "I was too worried about you to look for anything!" Frisk leans his head on him and thanks God above that his injury was on the right side of his head, and that Asriel is to his left. "Come on, we should take you to a doctor. Just in case..." Frisk nods without comment and walks with the monster back to the car.

...

Frisk isn't sure what's hurting more: his head from it getting whacked, or his ribs from the bone crushing hug that Toriel is giving him in the doctor's office. Asgore manages to pry her off, but she's then replaced by Papyrus with a slightly less tight hug. Undyne, Alphys, Chara, and Mettaton bombard he and Asriel with questions about what happened down to the very last detail. Sans, however...

"Where's Sans...?" Frisk asks quietly. The questions and hugs stop.

"...I thought he was with us..." Undyne mutters, looking around. Toriel looks down the hallway and sighs.

"There he is. Come on, Sans! Don't you want to see Frisk?" She calls out. Then she frowns after a few seconds and looks at everyone. "He wants to talk to Frisk alone..." Reluctantly, everybody clears out. Sans walks in and closes the door behind him. The second he's close enough to the cot he's sitting on (waiting for the doctor to give them results for the damage to his skull and possibly to his brain), he hugs the skeleton like his life depends on it. Sans hugs back just as tightly.

"you feeling any better, kiddo?" He asks, concern lacing his voice. Frisk nods a little bit, then gingerly touches the knot on his head.

"I wish Toriel would just heal this already instead of taking me to the doctor..." He mutters. Sans sits next to him on the cot.

i think it's because she wants to see if you have any of that person's DNA on you. if it's a monster that did it, then it's sort of like a dust signature. everyone's dust particles look different. and, just like with humans and fingerprints, monsters leave behind dust prints, so to speak." He looks at Frisk, only to see the human staring at him intently. "uhh...is there something on my face...?"

"You're really smart, for someone that has such a huge reputation for being lazy." Frisk notes. Then he blushes slightly and grins. "It's cute..." Sans' cheeks turn light blue. Then he gently runs his fingers over the bump on the side of Frisk's head.

"what did they hit you with...?" He asks, trying not to let his anger show. _heads are gonna roll when i find this guy._ Frisk frowns, recalling what he saw before it hit him.

"I think it was a baseball bat..." The human mutters. Sans chuckles a bit, earning a glare. "What's so funny?"

"it sounds like they hit a home run, huh?" He asks jokingly. Frisk's eyes suddenly widen, and his entire body trembles.

 _ **"looks like a home run..."**_

Frisk slowly steps off of the cot and steps back. Sans allows his smile to (this actually has gotten less rare as time has gone by) drop and approaches.

"are you okay, buddy?" He asks, his eyes narrowed. Frisk just stares at him with wide, fear filled eyes.

"You...it was you..." The kid whispers. "Why would you...?" Sans, at this point, is just confused.

"what're you talking about?" He steps closer. "kid, i was busy, remember?" Frisk shakes his head.

"They said that...that 'it was a home run'...and you..." His back is pressed against the wall as Sans steps even closer. They're now only a foot or two apart. "I thought you were my friend...!" Tears begin to spill over Frisk's eyes and down his cheeks. "I trusted you...!"

"hold on, calm down!" Sans reaches out and holds Frisk's head, his hands on either side of the kid's face as he steps even closer. He slowly, gently wipes the tears from Frisk's face. He's frowning now. Although it definitely feels odd to do after so long (he lost count of the years) without, he definitely knows that it's necessary. And that nobody else has made him frown in his life. Nobody else has made his chest feel weighed down, made his very SOUL twist into knots at the very thought of them getting hurt or worse...

"Sans...?" Frisk whispers, breaking the monster from his thoughts. He looks at Frisk seriously, dead in the eyes.

"i'd never hurt you, kid..." Neither of them realize that Sans has been drawing his face closer. "...i promise..." And then they're kissing. Both of them blush deeply. For Sans, it makes his SOUL go right back into knots. But in a different, good way...Frisk's lips are soft and warm and...when did the kid's arms get around him? The skeleton loses all track of time and events as the kiss goes on for what feels like forever. For Frisk, it feels a little odd to basically be kissing teeth. But they don't feel that way. They feel warm, almost hot, and they don't have the texture of teeth, or the curves and bumps. They feel like skin. Like he's really kissing another human with a magic illusion over him. He doesn't bother to entertain the significance of this thought as he becomes just as lost in the kiss. And it feels so nice to have his arms wrapped around Sans this way. It makes him feel better and happier than any hug he's been given. For the first time in years, he feels safe.

But, like most good things, it ends. Both of them are panting heavily, as if they haven't breathed in several minutes. Which is actually the truth.

"I love you..." The words slip out of Frisk's mouth without him thinking. The blushes covering both of their faces deepen slightly, but Sans' grin soon returns. And it looks happier than Frisk has ever seen it.

"i love you too, kiddo..."

 **Aww, isn't this just sweet? X3**

 **But don't think we're getting to the finale yet. FAR from it. Just a warning~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, it's about time that Frisk/Sans actually happened, isn't it? XD**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter everybody!**

"Well, that was a waste of time..." Undyne growls as Toriel heals the knot on Frisk's head. "There wasn't any permanent damage, and they didn't find any traces of who might've done this!" She taps her foot on the kitchen floor and paces back and forth. Sans is leaning against the doorway almost apprehensively as Frisk rubs where the bump on his head used to be and smiles.

"Thanks Toriel!" He exclaims just as his stomach growls. Everyone grins at him in amusement while he blushes.

"Well, how do hamburgers sound for dinner?" Asgore suggests, smiling down at Frisk. "And I'll fix you some Golden Flower tea!" Frisk nods, then blushes as Asriel hugs him.

"Come on, I wanna show you something!" He exclaims, pulling him upstairs to his room with Chara following close behind. While Undyne and Papyrus argue over how to make hamburgers the best way, Sans silently watches the three running upstairs before just as quietly following them.

"What could be so important that you drag me up here?" Frisk asks, giggling like a little kid. Chara grins mischievously as she closes and locks the bedroom door behind them.

"You'll see~!" She replies as she opens her dresser. Then she pulls out several large...chocolate bars...Frisk raises an eyebrow.

"You two hoard chocolate..." He deadpans, looking at them as if they're crazy. Asriel shrugs as he stuffs half of one into his mouth. "Guys, that's really immature and childish." The two frown, but don't reply. Then Frisk sighs and holds a hand out. "I'll take one, please." Their grins returning, the two hand Frisk a bar. He opens it and slowly eats while the two siblings in front of him practically stuff their faces. Frisk giggles and sits down on Asriel's bed. The goatlike monster sits next to him and wraps his arm around the human's shoulders.

"So...Chara tells me that you and Sans have an _interesting_ relationship going on." He says casually, but with a suspicious look in his eyes. Frisk's face flushes bright pink as he looks away. "Care to go into a little more detail on that for us?" Frisk shakes his head as Chara sits on his other side. She sighs and ruffles his hair.

"I mean, as long as you really like him, it's okay. Just...Sans has a few issues with some things..." She mutters. Frisk looks at her curiously.

"What things?" He asks. Asriel hums and tilts his head in thought before finally giving an answer.

"Namely anger. Sans may not show it, but he's got a dangerously short temper. It actually takes something pretty drastic and personal towards him to actually set him off, but it only takes doing it once to tick him off." He sighs. "He's lazy, too. That's sort of a problem. It kind of sucks, because he's _incredibly_ smart. He used to help Alphys out in the lab, but..."

"On the upside, though..." Chara chimes in, smiling. "He's sweet when he wants to be, funny, and loyal. So, those are pretty big plusses." The door swings open to reveal Sans leaning against the doorframe with his usual grin. But now it looks more cocky.

"if i didn't know better chara, i could swear that you've got a crush on me too." The girl blushes and glares witheringly while Asriel and Frisk suppress laughter. Then Frisk blushes as Sans sends him the grin as well. "gotta talk to you, kiddo. it's important." Frisk nods and stands up while Asriel poorly hides his quiet laughter. Chara grins teasingly as they leave the room. Sans closes the door and leads Frisk down the hallway a bit before stopping and turning to face him. "ever been on a, uh...on a date?" The skeleton suddenly seems nervous as his face turns light blue. Frisk snorts.

"Yes, because I've had time for that with everything I've been dealing with my whole life." He replies sarcastically. Sans laughs, then stops and rubs the back of his head.

"well, i know this really great place...in town...i always, uh..." He trails off, seeming unable to continue. Frisk giggles and kisses his cheek. Both of them blush, but ignore it.

"Whenever we can, I'd love to..." He mutters. They suddenly go silent and slowly lean closer.

"Oh my God! Mettaton!" Alphys screams from downstairs. Asriel and Chara burst out of their room and run down with Sans and Frisk close behind. Alphys is shaking and looks ready to cry. Undyne and the others look just as scared. Frisk looks at the TV and covers his mouth.

"Sorry, darling~!" Mettaton says on his game show...above the corpse of a contestant. "Looks like you lose~!" As people in the audience and on stage scream and run away, Mettaton laughs. His voice seems to glitch and distort, sounding almost demonic as he looks directly at the camera. His eyes slowly deepen to black with two white dots in the middle.

"What the hell is going on?!" Undyne asks, her one eye wide. Everyone seems frozen. Then Mettaton grins crazily and points at the camera. He then begins to speak... _in Sans' voice._

" _ **i**_ _ **know you're watching, frisk...**_ " The robot growls. Sans' eyes widen as he looks at Frisk. The human is trembling almost violently as he watches, seeming unable to look away from the robot and the dead body. " _ **i**_ _ **'m coming for you, frisk. and i'm going to rip your SOUL right out of your body...**_ " Then Mettaton flies to the camera and spins once before kicking it. The screen goes to colored bars.

"ALPHYS, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Papyrus asks, fear creeping into his voice. The scientist has tears streaming down her face. She slowly shakes her head and hugs Undyne tightly.

"I don't know...!" She cries, shaking and sobbing. Sans looks at Frisk, who's still staring at the TV.

"kiddo...?" He asks quietly. Frisk makes a noise somewhere between a terrified whimper and a groan as tears stream down his face.

Then his eyes roll back...and he collapses onto the floor.

 **Well, isn't THIS an unexpected turn of events? X3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aren't there some just stunning revelations going on? X3**

 **Read on, loyal...readers! XD**

"What the hell was that?!" Undyne asks, her arm around the still form of Alphys as they sit on the couch. Frisk is curled up on the end, still passed out while Toriel attempts to rouse him.

"can't you heal him, toriel?" Sans asks impatiently as he stares down at Frisk's motionless form. Toriel looks at him with an equally impatient stare.

"I can't heal an injury that doesn't exist." She says with a calm tone that's obviously forced. Sans frowns and sighs quietly, brushing Frisk's bangs from his face. The human doesn't show any signs of stirring or waking up. On the other hand, it takes Sans a good few seconds to see that the kid is still actually breathing. _dammit, the last thing any of us needs is for me to get paranoid. but still...you can never be too careful, right?_ He looks at Asgore, who's speaking with Asriel and Chara in a hushed voice. All three of them look serious, stealing glances at Frisk every few seconds. Sans frowns, then spins around as Frisk groans quietly. The entire room seems to be released from the tension as the human slowly opens his eyes. It's all Toriel can do not to hug him tight enough to bruise his ribs, but she restrains and looks at everyone. "Give him space, everyone..."

"I'm scared..." Frisk says, his voice almost a whimper as his body begins to shake again. "Is Mettaton gonna kill me...?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus replies, his voice seeming just a bit less confident than it usually does. "WE'LL ALL PROTECT YOU!" He turns to face his brother. "RIGHT, SANS?"

"nothing's gonna lay a finger on you, kid." Sans agrees, smiling almost cockily. Even if it's a little forced. "as long as i'm standing here, you're gonna be okay." Frisk smiles back, then frowns.

"But...what if he kills you...?" He whispers. Silence fills the room as they all take this question in. Sans doesn't drop his smile. If anything, it grows.

"trust me kid, i'm tougher than i look. and i look like a badass anyway, right?" He chuckles as Toriel glares at him for the swearing. Frisk giggles, then bites his lip.

"I don't want any of you hurt because of me..." Undyne shakes her head.

"Kid, you're so clueless. We all care about you enough to do this. You're practically part of this little 'family' we've got. And if someone messes with one of us..." A bright blue spear appears in her free hand. "They mess with all of us." Chara walks over with Asriel and Asgore. With a bit of unease, Frisk notices that Chara's holding a large steak knife. She smiles almost creepily as she looks at Frisk.

"Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it without a good ass kicking." She states matter-of-factly, ignoring her adoptive mother's glare. "And besides, if anything goes wrong, we can always just..." She trails off as everyone begins to stare at her. Frisk furrows his eyebrows.

"We could always just what...?" He asks, frowning and sitting up. Nobody answers for a few seconds before Alphys finally interjects.

"W-We could a-always just t-turn Mettaton o-off..." She stammers, her voice clogged sounding from how much she'd been crying earlier. Asriel smiles next to his father.

"Frisk, as far as I'm concerned, you're part of my family. And we look out for each other. Got it?" He ruffles the human's hair and hugs him. Frisk hugs back tightly and takes a shaky breath.

"I just wonder when Mettaton's gonna actually show up..." He mutters almost morbidly. Asgore grimaces, then looks at Toriel. Her eyes widen as she slowly shakes her head.

"I know what you're thinking-" She starts, but he interrupts her.

"Frisk, we need you to do something important." He says. Toriel looks ready to blast her husband into oblivion.

"Asgore Dreemurr, don't you _dare-_ "

"Mettaton will probably wait for you to come to him." The boss monster continues as if his wife isn't speaking. "So what we need you to do..." He seems to be thinking of a good way to finish the sentence before Frisk beats him to it.

"You want me to act as bait for a killer robot." He sighs and frowns, looking down at his lap. Sans looks absolutely irate about this plan, but he doesn't argue. "But I can't fight him..." Asgore shakes his head.

"That's not what we're asking for. Undyne will go with you and help out when things get hairy." He looks at Alphys. "Will you be able to fix whatever's wrong with him?" Alphys bites her lip, but slowly nods.

"I...I think so..." She takes a deep breath. "Mettaton has a studio on the other side of town that he goes to when he wants to practice lines and performances. If he's really waiting for us to get to him first, chances are that he'll be there." Undyne stands up, then looks at Frisk with a grin.

"Come on kid. We've got a robot's butt to kick."

...

As they enter the studio, the first thing that they notice is that it's pitch dark. Undyne places a hand on Frisk's shoulder firmly and steps in front of him.

"Step carefully..." She murmurs, slowly stepping forward. The second she does, a blinding light fills the room. Stage lights surround the two, illuminating Undyne's shining black armor. She grabs Frisk protectively and looks around. "Come out, you coward!"

"Oh Undyne~!" Mettaton's disembodied voice says coyly. "Always too impatient for your own good!" He sighs dramatically before his voice becomes deeper and rougher until it sounds exactly like Sans'. " _ **i**_ _ **honestly don't know why you're protecting this disgusting human. but if you insist on fighting me...too bad!**_ " He laughs as a disco ball appears above the woman's head and blasts white or blue lasers. She dodges them expertly, throwing spears at the ball.

"You bastard!" She shouts, her face almost contorted with rage as the robot finally appears, his eyes black and an unnaturally wide grin on his metallic face. Mettaton chuckles darkly in response and looks down at Frisk, who seems almost frozen to the spot.

"Hehehe, oh darling... _ **you could've at least made this a little challenging.**_ " He spins at a blurring speed and kicks out, connecting to...nothing. He looks surprised as he stops, seeing that Frisk has already run back to the other side of the stage. "Hmph. This'll be more fun than I thought." TV screens appear out of nowhere, showing Frisk standing there, a scared expression on his face. "I hope you don't mind performing live, darling~!" The robot grins menacingly. " ** _so everyone can see you die as it happens!_** " Frisk steps back, only for an electrical field to appear around the edges of the stage. As more disco balls appear after Undyne destroys the first, Frisk suddenly frowns.

"If you think I'm giving up..." He clenches his fists and glares at Mettaton. "Then you don't know how Determined humans can really be!" Mettaton looks a little surprised, then throws his fist out. Several rectangular robots fly towards the human, launching metal hearts. Frisk nimbly jumps and rolls out of the way. As the amount of viewers climbs slowly, Frisk gets closer and closer to the robot. When he finally gets within hitting distance...he slides between Mettaton's legs and pushes him away. The robot turns and scoffs at him.

"That's all you've got? _**y**_ _ **ou're weaker than i thought.**_ " A large disco ball appears, blue and white lasers blasting out as the shining silver sphere spins slowly. Frisk rolls out of the way of many of them, but a blue one hits his shoulder as he jumps out of a white one's path. He cries out as it singes through part of his sweater and burns his skin.

"Don't move when the blue ones hit you!" Undyne screams. "Dodge the white ones!" Frisk does as she says and freezes as a blue laser passes over him without doing any harm. Frisk grins almost confidently as he continues to stop, then dodge as the sphere's rotation speed steadily increases. The disco ball finally goes away, only for Mettaton to leap at him and spin, striking him across the face with the heel of his foot. The sharp metal leaves a shallow cut on Frisk's face, but he ignores the pain as he ducks and dodges a barrage of kicks from the robotic TV star. Finally, as Mettaton begins to go slower, his arms fall off. He looks at them incredulously, then growls.

"Who needs arms with legs like these?!" He yells as he continues to aim one roundhouse kick after another at Frisk. The human begins to pant and slow down as the robot's persistent attacks start to wear him out. Finally, a kick lands on his stomach, knocking him a few feet away. He stands up sluggishly and gasps for air as the robot laughs. "Tiring out, darling? Good! _**then you can die much faster.**_ " But as he aims another spinning kick...his legs fall apart. Mettaton struggles to move his torso, but nothing happens. Then he grins again. "Don't think that this is over yet...!" A SOUL floats out from the robot's body and begins to blast lightning at Frisk. Adrenaline giving him a second wind, the human dodges just in time. As the SOUL blasts ray after ray of electricity at Frisk, it begins to convulse rapidly until it shoots back into Mettaton's body. The robot pants heavily, his eyes closing as the electric fields surrounding the stage disappear and Undyne destroys the final disco ball. She leaps onto the stage, gashes and burns covering her face and hands.

"Are you okay, kid?!" She asks, panting. Frisk nods and turns to face Mettaton. The robot is staring at him, a cold glare on his face.

"You're tougher than I thought, darling..." He mutters. Then, with a flash of light, he explodes. Undyne and Frisk are knocked into the wall of the studio as metal shrapnel flies everywhere. Mettaton's SOUL slowly rises above the wreckage. But as Undyne and Frisk watch, it turns from rose madder to deep black, to the point that it looks like a void that physically absorbs light. Then another body slowly forms around it. " ** _You're all quite gullible, aren't you?_** " The voice sounds distinctly feminine now. In fact, it sounds exactly like someone they know...

"Chara?!" They both yell as the teenage girl appears around the SOUL. But her eyes seem to be black, gaping holes and her mouth is in a dangerously wide grin. She's holding a steak knife, but it's covered in dust and blood. She giggles quietly, but it slowly turns into loud, insane cackling before she finally looks at the two.

" _ **You should say your prayers, everyone!**_ " She yells to the camera as it broadcasts all over the world. " _ **Because soon...THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL BE REDUCED TO ASHES!**_ "

 **On another note, rose madder is like a reddish purple. For example, the color of pomegranate seeds are rose madder.**

 **And with this next mindfuck, I bid thee all a good day~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delay, guys! Had a little trip to my state park with friends and then a party yesterday :D**

 **By the way, if your review isn't showing up on this, I can't really see it either. The database still says that there are no reviews for the previous chapter, but I got emails telling me that I got at least 3.**

 **And now, enjoy!**

"What the hell is...?!" Undyne asks, trailing off in complete disbelief. Chara sneers at her and laughs.

" _ **The great Undyne, left completely speechless by my presence! I'm truly flattered! As a reward...I'll make your death a little faster!**_ " She slowly approaches, the knife glinting in the light. Undyne stands up and helps Frisk to his feet, then backs away towards the exit. Chara almost scoffs and just follows them at a slightly faster pace. " _ **Do you really think that you can escape me? You're all such idiots.**_ " She throws her knife at a blurring speed. Undyne holds her hand up and catches it. Then she crushes it in her hand and throws it to the floor. She pushes Frisk behind her.

"Get out of here, Frisk! Run!" She exclaims as she forms a spear in her hand. "I'll take care of her! Find Sans and the others!"

"But what about you?" The human asks, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. Undyne shakes her head.

"I'll catch up with you! Just go!" She turns to look at Chara just as the human girl materializes another knife in her hand. Frisk shakes his head.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" He freezes as Chara sends him an almost demonic grin.

" _ **You care too much about your friends, Frisk. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't see her die...**_ " She cackles and raises the knife. " _ **I'll kill you first!**_ " And she throws it. Undyne pushes Frisk out of the way and turns to block the knife.

 _SLICE!_

Undyne freezes as a sharp pain runs through the side of her neck. Frisk begins to tremble as he sees that the knife is embedded into Undyne's throat. Then it glows red and slices diagonally through Undyne's body like it's butter. Undyne's huge wound begins almost pouring dust. But she shows no sign of it hurting. To the surprise of both Chara and Frisk, she grins and looks at Frisk.

"This is nothing, Frisk...just get out of here...tell Alphys...I..." Another knife slices from the opposite direction, cutting Undyne into four pieces. But still, as copious amounts of dust flood out, she doesn't act like she's hurt. "Tell Alphys that I love her!" Then she turns and grabs Frisk before throwing him out of the studio and locking the door. Ignoring Frisk's cries for her to come with him, Undyne turns to face Chara.

" _ **You're much tougher than I thought, Undyne. I'm truly impressed.**_ " Chara says as she mocks a bow before smirking. " _ **Let's see just how far tough gets you, shall we?**_ " Undyne, shocking everyone who is watching onscreen, laughs as if she's been told the funniest joke in the world.

"You'll have to try a little harder than that!" She replies as her body disappears and dust lays in a pile on the floor. Then, before Chara's eyes, the dust rises into the air and forms another figure. Her ponytail is messy, her eyepatch is gone, and armor of black obsidian with red hearts emblazon themselves on her chest and forearms. Undyne appears before her, a triumphant grin covering her face as a white hot laser blasts from her missing eye. " _Bring it on, you damned brat!_ "

...

Frisk finally gives up and runs towards Toriel's house, where he knows that the others are still waiting. As he passes through the town faster than he's ever gone before, he sees the televised battle currently happening. A completely transformed Undyne is blasting rapid barrages of magical spears as Chara dodges and retaliates by slicing at Undyne's tough armor. Seeing a piece of the armor chip off, Frisk knows that he has to hurry and continues running. _I have to get home! If I can get there in time, we can save her!_ With this thought in mind, he finds himself running even faster. As he passes another TV, he trips and falls. His knee scrapes across the concrete and begins to bleed a bit. Ignoring it, Frisk looks at the TV. Undyne is deflecting Chara's thrown knives with a spear before they get into an almost odd looking 'swordfight' with a knife and spear. Parts of Undyne's armor are missing, and she has scratches on her hands and face. Chara is in marginally better shape, a single large cut running across her stomach. Frisk turns towards the direction of Toriel's house and takes off in a rapid sprint. As he finally sees the house in the distance, he turns his head and sees the last TV that he'll be able to look at for the final ten minutes of running. Undyne has a gash across her chest. Seeming unfazed, she pierces into Chara's arm. The human screams and jumps back.

"She'll be okay...!" Frisk tells himself as he keeps going. "Just hang in there, Undyne...!" He narrowly misses getting hit by a car as he finally makes it into Toriel's driveway and throws open the door. Everyone is sitting in the living room. As everyone, including Chara, stands and bombards him with questions, he switches on the TV to Mettaton's channel. Just as the picture appears, Chara unleashes a demonic battle cry as she slashes through Undyne's stomach. Dust bursts out of the warrior's mouth as her eyes widen. Grinning insanely, the other Chara twists the knife to the side and cuts through Undyne's side until the knife is freed. A cold stab of fear fills Frisk as all the color drains from his face. Undyne begins to shake as she finally looks at Chara.

" _So, even that wasn't enough..._ " She mutters. Then she looks at the screen and smiles. " _It's alright, Frisk...if you're watching, just know...I know that I didn't die in vain..._ " Then she looks at Chara, who doesn't look angry at all or surprised. Just impatient. " _Heh...heheheh...enjoy your victory while it lasts...you won't be alive to savor it for long if my family has anything to say about it..._ " For the final time, she looks at the screen. And she grins. " _I love you guys..._ " Her body dissolves into what looks like a liquid rather than dust before even that fades from existence.

"...no..." Alphys whispers. "No...no, no, NO!" Tears pour down her face as the scientist falls to her knees and sobs. Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus hug her while the others stand in shocked silence.

"kid..." Sans mutters before turning to look at Frisk. "what the hell happened in there...?" Frisk feels tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he explains what had happened. Sans clenches his fists while Asriel and the real Chara just stand in complete stunned silence. Frisk shakily walks over to Alphys and kneels in front of her.

"...she wanted me to tell you..." He whispers, sniffling and wiping his tears away. "That she loves you..." Alphys slowly looks up at the human before hugging him tightly and crying harder than before. Frisk closes his eyes and cries silently with her as he hugs back. It takes a few more seconds for the rest of them to realize what happened.

Undyne has gone. And she won't ever come back.

 **Let the backlash begin...**


	16. Chapter 16

**hOI! im temmie!**

 **eli is recovring from injurys sustaned by angry frend!**

 **but he hopes that u all enjoi dis chaptr!**

 **and if u wanna leev a revew, jus pm insted!**

 **it all gos to tems colleg educashion!**

As the TV screen becomes colored bars, everyone spends the next few minutes processing what exactly they had just seen. Undyne's death...at the hands of Chara...but it was a different Chara than the one standing in the room with them...it makes absolutely no sense! Well, one of them seems to get it to some degree, but he doesn't voice this. Sans instead looks at Frisk and places a hand on his shoulder.

"it's not your fault, buddy..." He says quietly, hoping that his voice doesn't sound as shaky as it feels. Frisk sniffles and nods slowly before turning to the skeleton and hugging him tightly, his tearstained face pressed against Sans' shoulder. The skeleton hugs back as tightly as he can without hesitance. Frisk's body begins to shake as he silently cries into the skeleton's jacket. Asriel frowns and rubs his back gently while Chara helps Alphys stand up.

"Wh...what're we g-gonna do...?" Alphys asks, another loud sob coming from her as she looks at everyone. Frisk pulls away from Sans and shakes his head.

"I have no idea...I don't know what's going on...why would Mettaton's SOUL create another person...?" He asks. Sans looks slightly conflicted before he finally speaks.

"that's not important right now. what's important is that we find this other chara and send her back to wherever she was before." He looks at Frisk as he continues. "and, if necessary, kill her." Frisk's eyes widen slightly, but he raises no objection.

"But first we have to find her. And even then, it'd be a bad idea for a single person to fight her. Undyne's the toughest person that I know, but alone, she..." He holds back more tears to keep himself from breaking down completely. "She just wasn't strong enough..." Toriel frowns and shakes her head.

"My child, it was the best thing she could do. I think...I think she knew from the beginning that she could not win. If she was confident that she could defeat whatever she was battling, then she would have had no reason to force you out." She takes a deep breath. "But you are right. This...this... _beast_ was indeed much stronger than even Undyne herself may have anticipated. It will take much more than a single monster to defeat her. But before we can decide how to fight her, we must discover where she may be."

"I THINK I MIGHT KNOW." Papyrus chimes in, causing everyone to look at him. "IF WHAT FRISK SAID ABOUT HER IS TRUE, THEN SHE WON'T LEAVE TOWN. SHE SEEMS TO BE AFTER FRISK SPECIFICALLY, AS WELL AS THE REST OF US. SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THIS HOUSE IS, SO IT'S LIKELY THAT SHE WILL STAY OUT OF SIGHT, BUT STILL AROUND. BEHIND THE SCENES, SO TO SPEAK." He looks at his brother and Alphys for confirmation. "DOES THAT SOUND RIGHT?"

"Actually...yeah..." Alphys replies. "So that m-means...i-if we c-can't get t-to her...we need to g-get her to come to u-us..."

"But..." Asriel interjects, looking at them. "How will we do that?" There's a few more seconds of silence before Asgore speaks up, seeming to choose his words carefully.

"Whoever that was that...that killed Undyne...looks and sounds exactly like our daughter. So it stands to reason that...that they might think like our daughter as well..." And with that sentence hanging in the air, all eyes turn to Chara. The girl's eyes are closed, and she takes a deep breath. Then she looks at everyone.

"Give me a few minutes to think."

...

Meanwhile, the evil Chara is sitting in an abandoned house that she had found near Mount Ebott. _Heh. The irony of it all still gets me. It seems that no matter how hard I try, I can't escape remnants of my previous life. Although, the mountain seems to serve an entirely different purpose in this timeline._ She finds it almost amusing as to how exactly she got here. It was just a whim, an urge of spite that she just couldn't ignore. She had finally administered the killing blow to that dumb comedian Sans when she suddenly, in one last effort to cross the skeleton even after his death, she looted his clothes for anything useful. What she had found...

"That key..." She mutters, chuckling as the knife carves scratches easily into the wooden table in front of her. "You should really keep your personal treasures somewhere safe, comedian..." In a bout of curiosity that she neither understood nor could explain, the killer had gone back to the abandoned Snowdin to check what it as exactly that the key unlocked. At first, she was repulsed by the dead skeleton's bedroom. But she had to admit, the garbage tornado rather caught her interest. But then she found the key to that shed and learned exactly how intelligent, how _all knowing_ Sans really was. _Really is,_ she corrects herself. It's thanks to him that she learned of the different timelines. And that Sans had the ability to jump timelines. What was left of Frisk's willpower and thought inside of her expressed a moment of eureka as it was suddenly explained how Sans seemed to be able to disappear from the Underground itself at will. But thanks to her own Determination, the other Chara was able to delve into timelines that even Sans had never been able to enter. Ones where past events had gone differently, even the smallest of variables changing the worlds. But as soon as she entered this one, she was unable to make herself leave. Not that she's grown attached to the world; in her own opinion, this timeline is just as disposable as the others she had seen. But it was because somebody else's Determination has overridden hers. And there's only one person that has ever been able to do that. "Frisk..."

"...Frisk..." A voice whispers just after Chara does. Dismissing it as an echo from the dilapidated corridors of the house, the evil Chara delves back into her thoughts. What also confuses her is that there seems to be another her in this timeline. As she understood it in Sans' research, once you traverse to a separate timeline, you become the yourself of that timeline. Although, she's beginning to form a theory. _Perhaps it's how distant and different this timeline is. This other Chara has a SOUL just as pure as Frisk's. If just a little more demented. Despite her obviously positive Determination that I sensed, there are still fragments of my...of OUR insanity within her. I may be able to exploit that later on...in the meantime..._ Chara holds up a gray SOUL in her hand. It's weaker than it was when the owner was alive, but it will serve it's purpose until she can obtain more.

"Welcome to your new master, Undyne..." Chara cackles as she absorbs the SOUL.

...

Throughout the entire town, from Mount Ebott to the Dreemurr household, a moderately severe earthquake hits. Several sudden flashes of light streak across the sky before it stops.

...

" ** _Ahh!_** " Chara says, her voice now deeper and intermingled with the voice of her second SOULs former wielder. " ** _This will make things much more interesting!_** "

"Frisk..." A raspy voice says from behind her. Chara whirls around to face a dangerously thin, emaciated man strongly resembling Frisk. She smirks and raises her knife, the blade outlined with blue magic.

" ** _Guess again, old man!_** " And the demonic Chara gives her upgraded dagger a test run.

 **eli and tem hope that u all enjoid dis chaptr!**

 **and remembr to pm yor revew so is visibl!**

 **bAI!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I HAVE RECOVERED FROM MY FRIEND'S FANGIRL RAGING XD**

 **And I can't be the only one that's pissed about whatever's going on with the reviews -_-**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

"What in the world was that?!" Asriel asks as the earthquake ends and the lightning disappears. This time, even Sans appears to have no clue. Then everyone notices that Chara hasn't moved from the spot she sat on before the quake started. After a few seconds of everyone staring, she opens her until then closed eyes.

"She's probably somewhere that we won't think to look for her at..." She says quietly. Asriel can't help but roll his eyes.

"Gee, how helpful!" He replies sarcastically. Chara send him a glare that he instantly returns. Toriel sends a glare that doubles the intensity of theirs.

"Asriel, you are not helping much either. Chara, do you have any idea where she might have gone?" She asks. Chara slowly shakes her head.

"Like I said, it's somewhere that none of us will think of. Hmm..." She bites her lip. "Out of sight...but still around...behind..." Her eyes slowly widen. "Behind the scenes..." With increasing alarm, she stands and runs into the kitchen. She comes back with a large steak knife. "We've gotta get to Frisk's house right away!"

...

"Jeez, what a mess..." The other Chara growls in disgust as she mops up the large puddle of crimson liquid that's pooling around the two house's former inhabitants. The coppery smell fills the air, making Chara almost want to throw up. She never could get very used to the smell of blood. It might be because she's been killing bloodless monsters for so long that she gained some sort of queasiness from it. Just as she finishes wringing the mop out and washing her hands, she hears a car quickly pull into the driveway. "Terrific..." She sighs in annoyance as the door is thrown open. The other Chara walks towards the door. "You know, it's..." She looks up and sees all of her 'friends', Frisk, and the other her inside the foyer. She smirks. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

"This is _my_ house, you psychopath!" Frisk yells. "Get out! I swear to God, if you..." His eyes slowly widen as he looks at Chara's feet. The evil girl herself follows his gaze. She had stepped in the blood pool, making tracks as she walked.

"Dammit, I hate how messy blood is!" She growls in frustration.

"Whose blood is that...?" Frisk whispers, his voice shaky. The other Chara just looks up and grins widely.

"Don't worry, Frisk~!" She replies sweetly. "Mommy and Daddy are in a better place now!" Frisk steps back and whimpers while Sans holds his hand tightly. Although intrigued by this, the evil Chara doesn't point the gesture out and instead smirks. "Aww, is little Frisky upset?" She taunts him. The male human pulls his hand from the skeleton's and runs at her.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" He screams. Chara holds her knife up as it begins to glow blue. Turquoise circles appear on the floor in front of Frisk. The human stops just in time as large magic knives spear upwards from the circles of light. Asgore looks completely horrified as a revelation hits him.

"You...you absorbed Undyne's SOUL..." He whispers. Evil Chara bows and smiles.

"I could never pull the wool over your eyes, could I Mr. Dad Guy~?" She answers in an almost teasing manner. This world's Chara freezes, and Asgore's eyes widen before hardening.

"You are no daughter of mine." He rumbles as a large red trident appears in one hand. "For my greatest warrior and for my family, I swear that I will tear your SOUL to pieces!" Toriel steps beside her husband, flames appearing in her hands.

"You will pay for what you have done!" She adds. Sans pulls Frisk back before she continues. "Sans, Asriel, get everyone to the safe place that we told you about! Gather any humans or monsters that are willing to come with you!"

"But Mom...!" Asriel begins to protest until his mother gives him a pleading look. "...okay..."

"Let's get out of here." Chara says quietly, her voice in a tear clogged whisper. As they all leave and drive away at full speed, Toriel looks at her husband and smiles.

"Do you think they will be okay...?" She asks. Asgore looks back at her and plants a gentle kiss on her lips.

"They will be fine." Then he looks at the evil version of their daughter. "We know that we cannot defeat you, but I'll be damned if I make this easy for you!"

"Bring it on, old man!" The evil Chara replies with a grin. Instantly, several dozen blue knives surround the two boss monsters. As they shoot towards the targets, a ring of fire appears around them and deflects the magic.

"Monsters are determined as well, child!" Toriel yells severely. "Especially boss monsters!" Then a wave of fire shoots at the demon girl, who barely dodges before launching yet another barrage of knives. But this time, they launch four at a time from different directions. Toriel deflects them with more fire magic while Asgore looks at Chara. His eyes twinkle between two colors in a pattern; blue, blue, orange, blue, orange, orange, blue. Then he swings his trident at Chara as it changes between the colors in the pattern. Chara attempts to dodge, but it hits her full force and knocks her into the wall. Seizing their chance, the two monsters shoot intense blasts of fire at the human. After almost five minutes of this, they stop. The smoke finally clears...just as Undyne's SOUL scatters into shards. Chara, however, is still intact.

"Congratulations on killing what little was left of your friend!" She tells them. "I may not have her abilities, but I can still easily defeat you two!" She charges, knife raised. She dodges each of Asgore's trident swings and slashes at him.

 _SLICE!_

As a clean cut runs from Asgore's temple to his hip, he collapses to his hands and knees. As Toriel stares in shock, Chara leaps at her.

 _SLICE!_

The demon bisects her from hip to hip. They both collapse to the floor, pulling a laugh from Chara.

"You didn't stall for nearly long enough, did you?" She asks. Then she watches as the couple lean towards each other...and share one final kiss. And then, just like that, they disintegrate into particles of dust. Chara takes both of their SOULs and absorbs them.

...

As Sans, Alphys, Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus, and Chara send the last carload of monsters and humans that were willing to flee inside of Alphys' underground tunnel system, two cracks of thunder reach them, along with lightning and an earthquake so intense that they are almost knocked off of their feet.

"...no..." Asriel whispers. Chara begins to silently cry and hug her brother tightly, her face pressed into his shoulder. Alphys' lip quivers before she runs into the tunnels with Papyrus being quick to chase her. Asriel gently leads Chara inside. Sans looks at Frisk, who's staring at the direction of his house. The skeleton reaches out and wraps an arm securely around him.

"we'll fix this." He assures the human, smiling in what he hopes to be a convincing manner. Frisk looks at him, tears streaming down his face. Then he nods and walks into the tunnel system. Taking one final look back, Sans follows. And he seals the entrance behind them.

 **And that's it! Not for the story, for the chapter XD**

 **As I upload this, the problem with reviews showing up has been fixed! :D YAY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jeez, over 5,000 views? You guys are frickin awesome! :D**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

"What are we gonna do now...?" Frisk asks quietly as he waits for Sans to catch up. Asriel stops, his arm still around Chara.

"...I don't know, Frisk." The monster mutters. "I really don't know..." Frisk frowns and furrows his eyebrows.

"Everything will be okay though...right?" He whispers. Asriel looks back at him, and Frisk suppresses a wince at the anger in the monster's eyes before it disappears.

"...I don't know..." He says again before turning back and continuing on. Frisk takes a deep shaky breath and hugs himself, sniffling.

"are you getting sick?" Sans asks from behind him. Frisk shakes his head slowly and starts walking, looking to his right as Sans matches his pace and walks next to him. "then what's wrong?"

"I think Asriel hates me..." He mutters, shaking his head. "I knew this would happen..." Sans seems to tense next to him. When he next speaks, his voice sounds strange.

"what do you mean by that, buddo?" The skeleton asks. Frisk sighs.

"I told you guys that it was dangerous to be around me...I never expected something like this to happen...but I knew that _something_ bad would. And you knew that too."

"i meant it having something to do with your parents." Sans mutters. Then he reaches over and ruffles Frisk's hair. "everything'll be alright, kiddo. don't worry about it." Frisk forces a smile to his face and nods, but it feels like his heart is being destroyed from the inside out.

And he's not entirely wrong.

...

"Eenie...meenie...minie...moe!" Chara says as she slashes four monsters one by one. "Catch a monster..." She dodges Final Froggit's attack and grabs him, stabbing into his throat and grinning as dust covers her. "...by his toe! If he hollers..." She stabs Madjick in the stomach, causing him to scream. "Let him go!" She kicks him off of the knife, sending him into a wall before slicing his chest. Then, laughing, she continues down the road. Then she smirks. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, guys." She whirls around and slashes two Froggits, then chuckles. "It's really rude of you." She looks around and hums. "Now...where is my precious little brother and his friends?"

...

Asriel pulls away from Chara and looks at her.

"Are you okay now...?" He asks softly, hie eyebrows furrowed. Chara nods and smiles. But it soon wavers and disappears.

"It's not his fault, Asriel..." She whispers, looking back at Frisk and Sans. Asriel sighs and nods.

"I know...but...I'm just..." He shakes his head. "Let's just keep going..." Chara nods and rests her head on Asriel's shoulder as they continue.

"I miss them so much..." She mutters. Asriel nods and wipes his eyes with his sleeve as tears build up.

"So do I..."

...

Sans blushes and sighs, looking back at Frisk.

"i'm only letting you do this because you're tired..." He mutters. "it's a one time thing, got it?" Frisk nods, but doesn't answer as he rests his head on the fur collar of Sans' jacket. Sans reaches down and grips the human's legs gently and hefts them up to keep from dropping the kid. "get some rest, kiddo..." Frisk nods again and lifts his head long enough to plant a kiss on Sans' cheek before laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

...

"A-Are you s-sure about this, P-Papyrus...?" Alphys asks in a whisper as she walks next to him, far ahead of the others. Offhandedly, she hopes that the other monsters have made it to the end of the tunnels by now. Beside her, Papyrus nods.

"I'M NOT SURE THAT IT WILL STALL HER FOR LONG, BUT IT'S AS GOOD A BET AS ANY." He turns to her. "THERE'S ANOTHER EXIT NEARBY, RIGHT?" Alphys slowly nods. "I NEED YOU TO BARRICADE IT BEHIND ME. CHANCES ARE...I WON'T BE MAKING A RETURN TRIP..." Alphys frowns and shakes her head.

"I-I don't think I c-can do that...wh-what about Sans...?" She asks, sweat beading on her forehead as she grows more and more nervous. Papyrus frowns and shakes his head, sighing.

"JUST...TELL HIM NOT TO BLAME FRISK..." He looks down another hallway, the only one that wasn't going straight ahead. "IS THAT IT?" Alphys nods.

"You d-don't have t-t-to do this..." She mutters. Papyrus looks at her and smiles.

"I KNOW." Then he walks down the hallway. After a moment's hesitation, Alphys follows him. Papyrus opens the door and looks back at her. "REMEMBER; BLOCK THE DOOR BEHIND ME." Then he leaves. After another moment, Alphys presses a button. A three inch thick metal door slides down in front of the real one, blocking it. When she walks back down to the regular hallway and keeps going straight, she hears a voice behind her.

"Hey Alphys?" Asriel asks. She turns to him and smiles.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where's Papyrus?" She bites her lip and forces a smile.

"H-He went on a-ahead..." She replies, then turns and keeps going. If Asriel knows that she's lying, he doesn't call her out on it.

...

Frisk has finally gone to sleep on his back, so Sans gives himself time to think about what exactly has been happening. _does the kid know about them? nah, there's no way. he's too nice, he would've done it a long time ago, when things just started to get bad. right...?_ He looks back at Frisk's peacefully sleeping face. The skeleton can't help but blush slightly at the close proximity before looking straight ahead again. _i guess i'll have to ask him about it later..._

 _..._

Chara squints and smirks as she sees a familiar, tall skeleton in an orange cape and armorlike clothes. She smirks and walks over until they're roughly ten feet apart.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite skeleton!" She says mockingly, a grin on her face. If he is scared at all, he doesn't show it.

"I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET YOU GET PAST HERE, CHARA." He replies. Then, without warning, Chara feels herself weighed down immensely. Then Papyrus launches several bones at her. Chara jumps over each of them and grins.

"This isn't my first time killing you, Pap!" She calls out to him. Suddenly, it dawns on Papyrus what she means. But then his confident grin returns.

"GOOD THING I NEVER USE MY BEST ATTACKS UNTIL NECESSARY!" He replies. Then he launches hundreds of bones, each of them twenty feet wide and forty feet tall. Chara jumps back in surprise, allowing several to hit her before she growls and leaps, slashing through them. Seeing this, Papyrus makes several of them blue in random patterns. This catches Chara by surprise, and she's hit by a blue and regular one. But finally, she releases an almost demonic scream and raises her knife. It catches on fire, and she slashes once. It slices one of them, then launches a crescent of flames through all of them until she hits Papyrus. The skeleton is knocked several feet away, but he soon gets back up. Chara's eyes twinkle rapidly; orange, orange, blue, orange, blue, blue, orange, blue, blue, orange, blue. Then she cuts the air, launching all eleven of the attacks in order of the pattern. They aren't spaced far apart enough for Papyrus to dodge, and he's hit by all of them. But still, he gets back up.

"This would be over a lot sooner..." Chara growls. "...if you would _**just die!**_ " And she repeats the attack with double the amount. Papyrus blocks them with a cage of bones, then breaks them into sharp knifelike fragments and launches them at Chara. She deflects each of them and leaps at Papyrus, tackling him to the ground. As the skeleton tries to throw her off, Chara raises the knife into the air...and stabs through his armor right into his SOUL. Papyrus' agonised scream rings out through the entire town.

...

Sans stops as he faintly hears a familiar voice screaming, as if they're going through the worst pain in existence. Sans stiffens, his eyes turning completely black.

"papyrus?!" He yells. Then he teleports with Frisk onto his back right in front of Alphys and the others. "where the hell is he?!" Alphys begins to violently shake.

"H-He w-wouldn't l-listen...!" She stammers, stepping back. "I-I c-c-couldn't change his m-mind...!" Frisk stirs and gets off of Sans, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on...?" He asks sleepily. Then his eyes widen as they hear the scream again, louder.

"alphys, what the hell did you do?!" Sans starts to teleport, but then an earthquake hits and everyone is knocked to the floor. Thunder cracks through the air, and the shaking ceases. Everyone is frozen on the spot. For several minutes, there's only silence. Then Frisk falls to his hands and knees, sobbing. Sans doesn't move, his white pupils disappearing.

"I HATE THIS!" Frisk screams. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! SHE'S TAKING EVERYTHING WE CARE ABOUT!" He looks up at Sans, whose hands are shaking. "WHAT DID WE DO THAT MAKES HER HATE US SO MUCH?!"

"...you just don't get it, do you, kid?" Sans asks lowly. "you're too naive. whatever that is that's attacking us... ** _they don't care about anyone or anything but them._** " Then he lifts his hand. Blue flames ignite around it, and a single blue eye appears in one of his sockets. Frisk feels a heavy weight covering him before he's thrown against the wall. He yelps and coughs.

"Sans, what're you doing?!" Chara asks, her eyes wide.

" _ **you're just like her, aren't you?**_ **"** Sans asks Frisk, who shakes his head as he feels the pressure on his chest increasing. He can't even breathe at this point. " _ **you're enjoying this, aren't you? this is all your fault...**_ "

"Sans, stop it!" Asriel yells. Sans looks at them with a fierce, almost insane grin and raises his other hand. The other three are thrown to the floor and held there. Frisk whimpers as a large, almost dragonlike head appears in front of him.

" _ **i'll make you wish you were never born!**_ "

 **Uh oh...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aaaaaannnnnnndddddd the reviews are screwed up again. Come on FF, I'm too lazy to switch to ArchiveOfOurOwn XD**

 **Enjoy!**

Frisk coughs and tries to take a breath in as the pressure on his chest is almost great enough to crush his ribs. His eyes close tightly as he squirms and struggles. Sans says something, but he can't hear it as his vision begins to darken. Then, suddenly, a single thought runs through his head.

 _NO! I CAN'T DIE! I WON'T!_ Using the last of his breath in a guttural scream, Frisk breaks free from the weight and swings his fist.

 _POW!_

Sans is knocked into the wall, grunting as he hits it hard. Asriel, Alphys, and Chara are able to stand again. Sans slowly stands and grins, his anger slowly fading.

"damn, kid...you hit hard..." He says, almost laughing. But he's surprised when Frisk tackles him back to the floor in a tight hug. "woah!"

"I-I'm sorry...!" Frisk exclaims, his body shaking. "I didn't mean to hurt you...! I...I just...!" Sans rubs his back gently and hugs him.

"don't be sorry, kiddo..." He mutters, helping the human stand. "come on, let's just keep going..." Frisk nods and clings to the skeleton's jacket sleeve, gripping it tightly while he leans against Sans. The skeleton blushes, but doesn't do anything but keep walking.

"Are you gonna be okay, Sans...?" Chara asks gently. Sans takes a deep breath and nods.

"yeah..." Then his eyes turn black. " ** _but that bitch is gonna have a bad time._** "

...

Chara smirks as she stares down at the armor that Papyrus had worn, now covered in dust. _His battle body indeed._ Chara muses, then picks up his orange scarf and smirks. _I wonder how orange looks on me?_ She wraps the scarf around her neck and smiles, continuing on.

"I wonder..." She mutters, grinning. As she sees a monster waiting for her, she points her knife and summons Papyrus' SOUL energy. Several magical copies of her knife shoot out quickly, stabbing into the monster repeatedly before it becomes just another cloud of dust. Then she notices something. Papyrus' bright red car, in front of a large white house. She grins and shakes her head. "Honestly, what idiot doesn't at least _hide_ their car?"

"Ahuhuhuhu..." A coy, feminine voice sounds out from what seems like everywhere.

"Muffet..." Chara mutters, rolling her eyes as the spider appears in front of her. Before Chara can slice, millions of spiders spray glue like silk on her hands, pinning them to her sides before doing the same with her ankles. Chara growls.

"Aww, don't be so angry, dearie~!" Muffet exclaims as she splashes purple tea onto the demon. Chara struggles instinctively as she is suspended onto three purple weblines, balancing precariously on the middle one while millions of venomous spiders fill in the spaces between.

"Everyone's got a new card on the table..." Chara mutters, sounding almost intrigued as she finally grins. "This is getting more and more interesting..."

...

Sans frowns and stops, then turns to the others. Frisk looks up at him and bites his lip nervously.

"chara's almost in alphys' house. muffet insisted that she stay behind as a guard." He shakes his head. "i hope she at least buys us a few minutes..."

"Then let's not waste them." Asriel replies. "We need to stop walking and start running." Sans nods. The four take off down the tunnel, faster than they had before.

...

"Well, aren't you the persistent one~?" Muffet coos as Chara manages to dodge her pet's attacks. "No matter, that just makes things more fun~..." Chara glares witheringly, then grins as she suddenly gets an idea. She flips the knife in her hand and slices through the webbing trapping her arm, then does the same for her left. She cuts her feet free and leps at Muffet, who only has time to widen her eyes before-

 _SLICE!_

 _..._

There's no crack of thunder, no earthquake. But Sans senses that the evil Chara's LOVE has gone up by about three.

"Muffet's gone..." He mutters, slowing down as he and the others finally make it tot he end of the tunnels. Hundreds of monsters had wanted to fight, but most agreed to (or were forced by family) to flee. Frisk looks at all of these monsters, then turns to Alphys.

"Now what...?" He asks. Alphys bites her lip and looks down.

"Now we get out of here. There's a secret exit leading out into the high school, in Undyne's classroom. We get out through there and hide wherever we can find. But if we can..." She takes a deep breath, visibly shaking. "We can take another stand..."

"sounds good to me." Sans replies, ignoring the terrified stare that Frisk directs at him. "asriel, chara, and i will wait in the gym to fight. alphys...we've talked about this. you know what to do." Alphys widens her eyes but nods. Frisk and the other two look confused, but don't ask.

"Okay, let's do this..." Alphys mutters. Then she makes her way through the crowd and presses an almost imperceptively small button the same color as the wall. A large doorway opens next to her, and she turns to address the crowd. "EVERYONE THIS WAY! WHEN YOU GET TO THE EXIT, HIDE WHEREVER YOU CAN!" She stands aside as the crowd quickly filters through. When it's just the five of them, Frisk suddenly speaks up.

"I know we don't have much time...but can you guys go ahead...?" He asks. "I wanna talk to Sans..." Asriel looks visibly nervous, but nods and leads Chara and Alphys through the door.

"kid, nothing you say is gonna change my mind." Sans mutters, looking away. Frisk frowns.

"Look at me, at least!" He almost yells. Sans sighs and looks at him, a frown on his face. Frisk's lip quivers. "Why're you doing this...? You know you can't win, don't you...?" When Sans doesn't answer, tears begin to slowly flow down Frisk's face. "Why?! You know you'll die if you fight her! Asriel and Chara may not think so, but you do!"

"stop." Sans says, his pupils slowly disappearing.

"What're you doing this for?! Because I know for a fact that it's not for my sake!" Frisk wipes his eyes. "You care about nobody except yourself! You're too lazy to summon the _capacity_ alone!"

"i said _stop._ " Sans growls, his hand lighting ablaze with blue flames. Frisk ignores him.

"Is it for Mettaton?! Undyne, Toriel, Asgore?! Papyrus?!" He pushes the skeleton, but Sans barely budges. "What am _I_ to you?! Nothing but the subject of a promise you made!"

" ** _shut up!_** _"_ Frisk is lifted into the air, but nothing else happens. "i'm doing this for _everyone!_ You think i would've made a promise to protect someone i couldn't care less about when i _hate_ making promises?!" Sans shakes his head and slowly brings Frisk back down. Frisk is still crying, but he's stopped trying to wipe the tears away. "you're such an idiot sometimes, kid..."

"I don't want anyone else I love to die..." Frisk whispers. Sans looks at him and smiles.

"if what alphys and i have planned goes well, then you won't have to worry about that." Then he leans forward and kisses Frisk. The human hugs him tightly and kisses back, tears still leaking from his eyes. Sans pulls away and holds out his hand. Frisk forces himself to smile and takes it. "it'll be fine, bud. i promise you that..."

 **Great way to end it X3**

 **And yes, this story is nearing it's end. Sort of. It's got quite a few chapters to go, I believe. And, who knows? Maybe a sequel will be in order.**

 **I'm finally on summer break, so look forward to more updates! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, we're twenty chapters in! ^^**

 **I think I'll have around...5 chapters to go before the end? But in the meantime, I have three options for you guys. I'll set up a poll on my profile to make sure that there are no double voters.**

 **1: I should make a sequel.**

 **2: I should leave the story as it is when it's finished.**

 **3: I should make an Underfell spinoff. (I've gotten interested in Underfell, but I have yet to read the comics so bear with me. I know enough about it to make one. For what I don't know, I'll improvise since I make AUs of AUs anyway XD)**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

They've been walking through the last tunnel system (of course they closed the door behind them) for five minutes, and Frisk's tight grip on Sans' hand has yet to let up even slightly. Eventually, Sans nudges him gently and looks down at their interlocked hands.

"Sorry..." Frisk mutters, loosening his grip. Sans smiles and takes a deep breath, then leans over and kisses Frisk gently before pulling away, his cheekbones bright blue. Frisk smiles shyly, his grip on Sans's hand tightening again, but on a more bearable level. "Do you really think that everything will be okay...?" Sans grins confidently.

"come on kid, i promised didn't i?" The skeleton asks, showing no hint of the guilt he actually feels. _damn it...i never thought i'd make a false promise...especially not to frisk..._

"Yeah..." Frisk smiles, and it's more genuine than before. "Yeah, you did. So everything'll be alright!" Sans smiles back, feeling like he's been punched in the gut.

"that's the spirit, bucko." Then he looks forward to Asriel and Chara. "do you two think you can do this?"

"Even when our parents, Undyne, _and_ Papyrus couldn't?" Chara asks sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm just _filled_ with Determination." Frisk giggles, but Sans doesn't look amused at all. Chara sees this and rolls her eyes. "Relax, bonehead. I'm ready to deal with her in whatever way we have to." Sans nods, then looks at Asriel.

"I'm ready for whatever surprises she may have." The monster replies, smiling. Sans then looks further to Alphys.

"remember alphys. you know what we need to do if things get hairy. and they probably will, so..." He lets the sentence hang in the air, and Alphys nods in understanding. They finally reach the hatch leading into Undyne's office and enter the school gym. All of the monsters that went ahead are nowhere in sight. "good, everyone's hidden somewhere." Sans turns to Frisk and places his hands on the human's shoulders. "frisk, listen to me."

"Yes...?" Frisk asks warily, anxiety and fear building in his chest. Sans looks at him with hard eyes and a solemn expression.

"i want you to follow alphys. do what she says to do. and no matter what you hear or see..." Sans closes his eyes for a second before opening them again. "...don't give up, okay?"

"I won't..." The human replies, looking confused and scared. Sans leans forward so their foreheads are touching.

"promise me, frisk." He mutters. Frisk feels a stab of fear in his heart for what might happen in just a few minutes, but nods and hugs Sans tightly. The skeleton hugs back silently.

"I promise..." Frisk whispers before he lets go. Sans grins and turns away. "I love you..." The skeleton turns around, looking slightly surprised before his grin gets larger. But he's blushing heavily.

"i love you too, bud." Frisk turns around just as Asriel and Chara hug him as well. He hugs them both back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"None of this is your fault, you hear me?" Asriel asks, frowning with a stern expression not unlike Toriel's. "None of it." Frisk nods and sniffles, wiping his eyes as tears begin to build up.

"I love you guys..." He mutters. The two grin.

"We love you too. Chara replies, ruffling his hair. "Now get out of here." Frisk nods and quickly leaves with Alphys.

...

"Ugh, damn it!" The evil Chara growls as she finally discovers the button to open the secret door...only to see another half a mile at _least_ of walking. "If this is your idea of a diet program, Alphys, it really sucks." Then she continues to walk. After a few minutes, she sees a light at the end and runs towards it. She come back out in Undyne's office. Chara looks around in disgust. "Of course she's a gym teacher." Then she leaves the room. But, before she can even look around, she feels a cold weight in her chest before she's thrown onto the bleachers. She coughs and growls, but before she can move, ten Gaster blasters surround her and fire their white lasers. She screams in agony and rage before giant stars rain down and blast smaller ones at her with blinding speed. As she's tossed towards the wall, her 'copy' jumps up, stabs her through the heart, and throws her to the ground.

 _CONTINUE?_

 ** _YES._**

...

Frisk blinks as he's about ten feet further back than he had been.

"Hopefully they can take care of her..." Alphys mutters. As she had a few moments ago. Frisk frowns.

"What in the world...?" He mutters. Alphys looks at something on her wrist. Some sort of data screen.

"The evil Chara just died. But she RELOADed." Alphys looks up. "She basically was Determined enough to come back to life. If you experience any deja vu, it means that she's died and RELOADed." Frisk's eyes widen.

"...they're all gonna die eventually, aren't they Alphys...?" He asks almost silently. Alphys immediately looks away and keeps walking. Frisk follows, tears building in his eyes.

...

It's been over an hour of just RELOADing, but the evil Chara is far from done. Each time, she gets a little bit closer to victory. Every time, she gets a little bit further than the previous try before dying again. _They actually seem a lot stronger than they were in the other timeline..._ She muses as she walks intot he gym. She sticks her feet out as she's thrown against the bleachers so it's like she's landing from a fall. She ducks the Gaster Blasters and dodges the stars, then evades her 'copy' and swings her knife back. Her 'copy' dodges before Sans throws bones at her rapidly. She dodges them all and jumps onto one, leaping off of it and slashing at Sans. The skeleton sidesteps easily and uses another Gaster Blaster, which the other Chara once again dodges before ducking and weaving around Asriel's Chaos Sabers. She sidesteps her copy's attempt to literally backstab her, which is where she died last time. She spins and stabs her copy in the throat, then lights the knife on fire to burn the mortal wound. Her copy crumples to the floor.

" **I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!** " Asriel screams, raising his hands as an array of multicolored lightning bolts shoot at her. She dodges most of them, shooting magic, flaming copies of her knife at Asriel while she does so. A few hit him, so Chara leaps...and is thrown down onto a bed of bones that stab through her body, slowly bringing her HP down. Sans looks down at her and whispers four words.

" ** _get dunked on, bitch._** " Then a giant Gaster Blaster shoots her.

 _CONTINUE?_

 _ **...**_

 **Will Chara continue, or will she finally give up her Genocide? Remember to vote for the choice you want on the poll! I'll set it up on my profile page! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about yesterday guys, hit a small block XP**

 **Enjoy!**

"Come on, how many times would this one make?!" Frisk asks, both frustrated and scared. Alphys looks down at the data screen again.

"This would be the...52nd time..." The scientist replies queasily, sweat running down her forehead. Frisk bites his lip.

"Alphys, I'm sorry about Undy-" They're back another few feet, and he sighs, deciding not to bother.

"Y-You know..." Alphys says, looking back at him. "I think if Undyne were here, she'd want us to not give up..." Frisk smiles a little bit.

"If Undyne were here, she'd be in there giving that thing a beatdown herself." He replies, earning a soft laugh from Alphys. But the lizard then smiles.

"You know, it's a good thing that the RELOADs are happening so much..." Frisk frowns, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why's that?" He asks curiously.

"Because it means that they're still beating her. The goal is to run her out of Determination."

"That won't work." Frisk states immediately. Alphys looks at him with a nervousness that runs chills down his spine.

"Wh-what makes y-you think th-that, Frisk?" She asks, wringing her hands. Although confused, Frisk nonetheless answers.

"She's probably getting more frustrated. Just for an example...do you get frustrated when you keep failing an experiment?" He asks. The scientist slowly nods. "Well, what do you do after you fail?"

"I..." Alphys' eyes slowly begin to widen. "I want to get it right even more..." Frisk nods grimly.

"Exactly. This is frustrating it. And when you're frustrated about not achieving a goal..."

"You try even harder to get it done...!" Alphys immediately calls Sans. The skeleton promptly answers.

"i'm a little busy here, alph." He says, his voice sounding strained as a loud zapping noise comes from the other end.

"She's never g-gonna give up, S-Sans!" Alphys exclaims, her voice breaking. "K-Kill her a-again and r-r-run!"

"...i know she won't, alphys." The skeleton replies simply, then he hangs up.

"Sans? Sans!" Alphys looks at her phone and closes it. "Damn it...!"

...

 _they look bone tired..._ This thought crosses Sans' mind after he hung up on Alphys and forced the demon version of Chara to RELOAD again. He inwardly winces as he realizes that it would've been good to stock up on items beforehand. Asriel's fur is matted with sweat, and Chara is panting heavily. He himself probably looks no better. _oh well._ He thinks of making a pun, but decides that for once, this isn't a good time.

"Here she comes..." Asriel growls as the demon opens the door again. It slowly walks in, the grip on its knife tight with rage and frustration. Sans can't suppress a swell of satisfaction at this.

"you know, it's a really beautiful day outside." He suddenly notes, confusing the two siblings next to him. But the demon just seems to be annoyed. "ever been to a barbecue, kid?" _This_ seems to catch the demon off guard. _good, that means i haven't said it before..._ "today's a great day for one. what do you say?" He grins. The _real_ monster out of the four in the room growls and leaps at him, swinging its knife. Sans sidesteps and lifts it in the air, surrounding it in a large sphere of Gaster Blasters that fire simultaneously. Its screams of pain are drowned out from the sound of the lasers firing. After a solid few seconds, the Blasters stop and disappear. "that, kids, is the best way to grill food. _chara-_ coal."

"Are you fucking with me?" Chara asks, glaring. Sans smirks and winks cheekily.

"nah, i'm dunking on you." Then he raises the still alive demon in the air to the top of the gym. _gotta give it credit...it's pretty freaking tough. but not tough enough._ A huge, jagged bone appears on the floor below. Sans throws his hand down. At blurring speed, the demon is thrown down to the bone. It slices through its chest.

 _CONTINUE?_

 ** _...YES..._**

...

"RELOAD number 54..." Alphys sighs as she continues walking back where they started on the previous RELOAD spot.

"I just wish there was a way we could just stay in one place when it RELOADs..." Frisk mutters. He bumps into Alphys, who had stopped unexpectedly. She turns around and grabs Frisk's shoulders, her eyes wide.

"Oh my God, you're a genius!" She exclaims. Frisk's eyes widen in surprise, his mouth slightly gaped open.

"How so...?" He asks. Alphys grins.

"There _is_ a way to do that! If the research I've done with Sans is right, then your Determination overrides that thing's! You can force her to RELOAD at her own death!" Alphys flings her hands in the air. "Why didn't I think of this before?! You can just SAVE right before a RELOAD!" She calls Sans. The skeleton answers, sounding a little irritated.

"what is it, alphys?" He asks curtly. Alphys replies excitedly.

"When you fight her, don't kill her until I tell you! Damage her _severely,_ but not quite enough to kill her!"

"you've got a plan?"

"Best plan we've had so far today! Call me back when you're done!" She hangs up and looks at Frisk, who seems incredibly nervous.

"How exactly do I...SAVE...?" He asks, biting at his lip furiously. Alphys places her hands on his shoulders again, but gently this time.

"Close your eyes..." She says in a surprisingly soft tone. Frisk frowns, but does as he's told. "Think...what's keeping you from running away, from trying to stop your friends from fighting that thing...?"

"...I promised Sans..." Frisk replies after a second. A slight warmth fills his chest.

"Think deeper, Frisk. Look deep inside of your heart, inside of your SOUL. What keeps you going in life...?" Alphys' cell phone rings, and she answers.

"i've got it, alph. tell me when." Sans tells her.

"Got it." She keeps the call on and looks at Frisk, whose SOUL is glowing from inside of his chest as he finally speaks again.

"...my friends. No...my _family..._ you, Asriel, Chara, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, Undyne...Sans...you guys made my life worth living again..." In front of them, a yellow star appears. It radiates light and a pleasant heat. Frisk opens his eyes, and the glow in his chest stops. But the newly created SAVE point remains. Alphys grins.

"Kick her ass for me, Sans." She says in an almost sadistic tone. They both can practically sense the skeleton's grin.

" ** _with pleasure._** " There's the sound of hundreds of Gaster Blasters, and then nothing.

 _CONTINUE?_

 ** _YES!_**

...

The moment she RELOADs, searing pain courses through her. Dozens of bones are sticking through her body, in every non-vital spot. With dawning anger and horror, she realizes what had happened. And her screams are not just of pain as Blasters cook her body.

They're of complete, unbridled _rage._

 **Great way to stop the chapter X3**

 **But of course, this isn't the end... *cue evil laugh***

 **The end is near, guys...in more ways than one...the question is...**

 **Who does it end for?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright people! Just...two to three chapters left! I hope you all enjoy this!**

"So...there's no real point in going anywhere, is there?" Frisk asks, sitting down on the pavement. Alphys nods her head in agreement, but before she can sit down Frisk is standing up again. He sighs and looks at the scientist. "What number?"

"...72..." It happens again. "Make that 73." She sighs and looks around. "Um...what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I'd ask if we could watch anime on your phone, but I'm worried that we'll RELOAD and-" Another RELOAD. "Never mind, I can't even finish a whole sentence." Alphys seems to understand and grins uneasily.

"If it keeps on this way, we'll get nowhere. Literally, because we just go back to where we were be-" A RELOAD once again.

...

"you just won't give up, will you?" Sans asks, sighing as he drives another bone through the demon's chest. It doesn't even scream. Asriel bites his lip and looks at the skeleton.

"She's just trying to tire us out..." He mutters. Sans nods in agreement before Asriel continues. "It might be better to do this in shifts. When you get tired, I'll finish her off. When I get tired, Chara will."

"Sounds like a plan." His sister agrees just before the RELOAD sets itself once again.

...

At the last second, the demon defies RELOADs themselves. It forces its body to barrel roll in the air, the bone only slicing through a bit of skin on its side before it charges at Sans and slashes. The skeleton sidesteps and launches a blue bone. It freezes as the bone goes halfway through its chest and stops. Sans smirks.

"make a single move and you're dead." He grins and looks at Chara. "care to do the honors, bucko?" The girl grins and walks over to the demon, but at a safe distance.

"This is for my Mom and Dad." She growls, then kicks her evil copy in the stomach. As it doubles over, the blue bone pierces its heart. Yet another RELOAD.

The demon once again defies the RELOAD, twisting out of the way and dodging the blue bone before spinning and launching its knife at Chara, who dodges and pulls it from where it embeds into the wall, then charges. With agility rivaling Frisk's, the demon weaves and ducks out of the way of each quick slice. It rolls out of the way as a Gaster Blaster fires, launching Chara into the wall with a cry of pain. Sans immediately summons another Blaster and sends it after the demon as it begins to fight Asriel. It lights its own hands on fire and holds them out, blasting fireball after fireball at the white furred monster, who retaliates with blasts of multicolored lightning. They both dodge the Blaster before the demon has several bones piercing through her torso. Before it can even scream, Chara jumps behind it and slits its throat with its own knife.

 _CONTINUE?_

The 'Yes' box shatters.

...

Alphys bites her lip. "The RELOADs are taking longer to happen. They might be getting tired..."

"We should go help them, then!" Frisk exclaims, standing. "I may not fight, but maybe we can find some way to-"

"No, we can't!" Alphys replies, cutting him off abruptly. "I'm the only one who knows how to fix this, and I need you _specifically_ to pull it off. We can't run the risk of getting hurt!" Frisk bites his lip, then shakes his head and runs inside. "Frisk, wait! STOP!" Alphys runs after him.

...

Just as Sans is about to blast the demon, Frisk and Alphys run in. Sans looks at them and in his surprise, the Gaster Blasters disappear. It grins and runs at Frisk and Alphys, knife raised.

"NO!" Asriel yells, blasting at it with a flurry of stars and lightning. It dodges them, then yells out as Chara's knife pierces into its side. It stumbles, then throws the knife just as Gaster Blasters burn it to a crisp. Everything goes in slow motion as Alphys runs towards him to pull him away. But just as she touches him, the steel blade is showing through his back. Blood pours from around the knife as the human stumbles to his knees. His eyes meet Sans' horrified ones before he drops to the floor on his side. His SOUL appears in front of his chest before it cracks and shatters into pieces.

" _ **frisk!**_ " The skeleton shouts, running over with Chara and Asriel close behind. Alphys stares down at Frisk's body in shock before tears begin to pour down her face.

"No..." She whispers.

...

Frisk wakes up in a dark room. He can't see an end to it no matter where he looks. Even the ground he's standing on seems to reach down endlessly. He slowly looks around, then down at his own body. He looks perfectly fine, except that his SOUL is visibly glowing under his shirt, where his heart should be. It radiates a heat and light all it's own, and yet it thrums in the same way that Frisk's pulse beats. He slowly walks forward into the black expanse, until he begins to hear a voice.

"Do not give up, Frisk..." It says. It sounds disembodied and foreign, and yet so familiar at the same time...

"Hello...?" He calls out, looking around again. The voice continues as if he hadn't spoken.

"You, as the future of both humans and monsters, must stay strong. You have faced many hardships in your life...and you still have more losses to go through before you can achieve the happy ending you have always hoped and dreamt of...but..." **(For best experience, play "Do Not Give Up" from the Undertale soundtrack here.)** Asgore appears in front of him, smiling gently. "You can reach this goal...as long as you never give up..."

"He is right, my child..." Toriel appears next to her husband with the same smile. "You are the writer of your own story...the only one who can alter your own fate..."

"You'd better make me proud, punk!" Undyne chimes in as she appears, in her normal garb. "For us, and for all of your friends that stuck with you!"

"Knock'em dead, darling!" Mettaton exclaims, grinning proudly at Frisk. Papyrus finally appears, his scarf gone but his armor still on. He grins as cheerfully as ever and reaches out, ruffling Frisk's hair gently.

"YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, AND YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!" They all surround Frisk and hug him tightly as all of the slain monsters appear around them, cheering Frisk on. Tears begin to stream down Frisk's face, but he looks happier than he's ever been in his life. Finally, even his mother and father join in the group hug.

"You did your best, honey..." His mom whispers in his ear. "You've made us both so proud..."

"Even though we did things we can't excuse..." His father smiles. "You never gave up on us. Your mother and I will always love you..." Then everyone fades away, and another disembodied voice speaks.

 _DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?_

"Yes." Frisk says, smiling. "I won't give up... _not ever..._ "

 **My God I love how this turned out X3**

 **Don't worry, it's not over! But it's close!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me this far and remember: as long as you can stay Determined, you can do whatever you strive to do.**

 **I love you guys! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, the last chapter was received well X3**

 **The story will soon be drawn to a close, guys! And so far the votes are for a sequel. But given that I suck at plot ideas for sequels, I don't really know what I plan to do.**

 **But either way, enjoy!**

When Frisk wakes up, he's standing next to Alphys again. She suddenly looks at him and frowns.

"I just got a...a weird feeling about you..." The scientist mutters. In response, Frisk gives her a big smile.

"Don't worry about it. Everything'll be okay as long as we stay calm and don't give up." His smile widens into an almost cheerful grin. "Right?" Although caught off guard by this, Alphys slowly nods and offers her own nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah, you're right..." Yet another RELOAD. Alphys sits down and looks at her phone. Then she grins nervously. "I keep looking at the time as if it ignores RELOADs..." Frisk bites his lip, but offers her a smile that she returns. Frisk suddenly brightens up just as there's another RELOAD.

"I have an idea! What if I just SAVE every few steps we take?" He asks. Alphys slowly shakes her head.

"I don't know if that'll work...what if we SAVE over a moment where that thing..." She trails off, and Frisk looks down. Another RELOAD. Frisk shakes his head.

"We can't just do nothing...isn't there another approach we can take?" He asks, looking at her. Alphys sighs, then slowly shakes her head. RELOAD.

...

Sans is hanging on by a thread. Asriel and Chara aren't doing much better. The demon reappears once again. Chara immediately leaps at it, slashing and hacking at the demon at a speed Sans might've called impossible yesterday. The demon dodges, its knife slowly beginning to glow red. _RED magic? Oh no..._

"Chara!" Asriel yells. "Don't let it hit you with red magic!" Chara makes no sign that she has heard, but her swinging speed slows down slightly. The demon grins as its blade glows bloody red. It swings, the magic leaving a trail behind the knife as it swings-

 _CLANG!_

Chara's eyes are glowing red as she deflects the attack, then turns and roundhouse kicks the demon. Red magic explodes outward, slamming the demon into the wall on the other side of the gym. Sans, Asriel, and even the demon stare at Chara in surprise.

"I have my own brand of magic, you hellspawn." Chara grins widely. "Cross my family, and I will _destroy you."_ The demon growls and launches itself at Chara. The next few moments are just a blur of glinting knives and the green sweaters the two are wearing. The demons eyes are now empty black sockets with a black fluid dripping from them. Chara's are glowing ruby red. Finally, the fight stops as Chara's knife sticks into the demons stomach and showing out of its back. Silence for several seconds. Then Sans launches a bone through the demon's heart. RELOAD.

...

Frisk bites his lip, looking at Alphys. Then he reaches into his pocket, his hand clasping around the handle. He'd pledged a long time ago not to use this, no matter what. But now, his friends...no, his _family_... was being threatened. And that's off-limits. His parents were killed. Alphys was taken away from the one she loves. Asriel and Chara's parents were murdered. Sans couldn't protect his brother. This is the final insult.

"Frisk...?" Alphys asks. At that moment, something inside of Frisk snaps. He runs inside of the gym. "Frisk!"

...

Sans hears quick footsteps and only has time to turn his head before Frisk charges past him even faster than Chara. At the last moment, he pulls a large kitchen knife from his pocket. The demon sees him and kicks Chara away. With another lip-splitting grin. It throws its knife.

"frisk!" Sans yells. _What an idiot._ The demon muses. _He just never-_

With a flash and a loud clang, the demon's knife shoots upwards and hits the ceiling, shattering. Frisk, having never slowed down, runs past the demon with his knife stretched to his side.

 _SLICE!_

The human somersaults and lands on his feet, turning around. Silence. The demon falls to the ground, blood pouring from the large slash wound Frisk has given them. Just as their SOUL begins to crack, Frisk grabs it and holds it together tightly, forcing it to stay together through his more powerful Determination. The effort seems to take a lot of his energy. Beads of sweat have made themselves known on his forehead. Chara, Sans, and Asriel run over to him just as Alphys runs into the school. Frisk takes a deep breath, using the last of his Determination to do one last thing. It's dangerous, foolish, and just might be the thing that gets them all killed. But it could also be their saving grace, at least for a while. He releases the SOUL, and it cracks apart. Then he turns, panting heavily.

"We have to get where we need to go, quick...but I have an idea on how to slow it down. Listen carefully..."

...

The demon tenses itself as it RELOADs. But the gym is empty. _What?! How is that possible?!_ The truth hits it all at once. Frisk set a 'trap' SAVE. It literally made a carbon copy SAVE point that would catch the demon off guard while the _real_ SAVE file allows them to keep running. The demon cackles.

"Impressive, Frisk. Very impressive..." The demon runs outside and looks around, then smirks as it sees a jar of waterproof cream. For Undyne's scales to keep from drying. It runs that way.

...

As they all run towards the college Alphys teaches at, Frisk turns to look at Sans. They share a look, and Sans nods. Then he stretches his arm out behind him and raises it up. Then they keep running.

...

The demon skids to a stop just in time. A 'cell' of bones is surrounding them, too high for even it to jump over. If it hadn't stopped, it probably would've been impaled. Then it grins. Of course! Frisk would've had to use all of their remaining Determination to make this trap! So maybe now... The demon raises its knife...and slits its own throat. _RELOAD._

Immediately after RELOADING, it realizes its mistake.

...

Frisk feels a small tug at his gut and smiles. "It fell for it." He says aloud. He hopes that his smile doesn't betray the pain. But he senses Sans' eyes boring into him and has a feeling that his smile hasn't done jack to help him. Hoping to reassure both the skeleton and himself, he reaches out as they run and grasps Sans' hand in his.

...

The demon growls, running even faster. It leaps as the bone cage appears, handstanding on one of the bones before vaulting over the cage. It blasts fire and summons red magic, slicing through even blue bones with ease. Then, just as it leaps over another line of bones, she's electrocuted by multicolored lightning. Then dozens of glowing red knives shoot at it. The demon manages to dodge most of them, but one grazes its cheek and slowly begins draining its HP. The demon growls and keeps running.

...

"We're almost there...!" Alphys calls out breathlessly. Chara and Asriel stop and turn.

"We'll slow it down! Go!" Asriel yells. Frisk's eyes widen, and he begins to slow down. Sans tightens his grip on the human's hand and keeps running with Alphys right behind them.

"He'll fix this..." Chara says. Then she reaches out and holds Asriel's hand. "You know what we have to do." Asriel nods. Chara's SOUL appears in her hands, and Asriel takes it, absorbing it into his own. Chara's thought meld with his own as his sister disappears. Asriel gets taller, stronger, faster. He grins widely, their voices speaking as one.

"Time to have some fun."


End file.
